A New Life
by amanda.xo
Summary: This story is based on Brooke's life after HS. There are mentions of all other characters as well, but she's the main focus. She has a daughter. The father doesn't know he's fathered a child. How will she handle it when they see each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

We all remember the students of Tree Hill who graduated in 2007, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James Scott, Brooke Davis, Rachel Gattina and Chase Adams. But what ever happened to them after high school? Did they keep in touch? Were they successful? After four years, we see their new lives.

We remember Brooke Davis was leaving for New York to become a fashion designer. She graduated from NYU and is now making the hottest clothes in New York with her clothing line Clothes Over Bros. Something we didn't know is that she is raising a three and a half year old daughter named Emma.

We remember Peyton Sawyer was leaving for Los Angeles to take a part time job in the music business. She too graduated from college and she got the executive position at her music firm. Peyton was always working, going from interview to interview, plane to plane. Her life seemed to be perfect, but was it?

We remember Lucas Scott had just finished writing a book about his home town of Tree Hill. He was the assistant coach with Coach Durham by his side at a small college about 25 minutes away from Tree Hill. They won the state championship twice. Lucas graduated with honours and many journalist companies wanting him to join their team. He didn't accept any of the offers, and told them that writing for himself. He is now writing a book about his experiences with his uncle Keith.

We remember the James Scott family story. Nathan played college basketball. Haley graduated with honours and is now a 4th grade teacher at Tree Hill Elementary. James is now four years old, and is talking. The family is still living in the apartment. Haley was now pregnant with their second child. So what's next for the happy family?

We remember the party girl Rachel Gattina. She became a model for Abercrombie and Fitch. She moved to New York about three years after high school. She and Brooke met for coffee the day after she arrived, and have been inseparable since. Rachel is now dating pop star Nick Carter, the two of them were spotted making out at Time Square last New Year's Eve.

Brooke Davis walked out of a black stretched limo. She was wearing a gorgeous black long gown, and looked absolutely stunning. Her bodyguard Mike helped her out, and closed the limo door behind her. Mike was a tall, handsome guy from England. He escorted Brooke to the end of the red carpet. The walls in the back had the Clothes over Bros sign on them. There were fans screaming Brooke's name, and wanting her autograph. Brooke just smiled and waved. There were news reporters waiting to talk to her. Brooke stopped to talk to a tall handsome man. He asked her what she expected from tonight's show. "Hopefully more sales" Brooke joked. The man laughed, and asked her how Clothes Over Bros started. "High School drama." Brooke smiled, and headed inside to the fashion show.

Lucas was at home typing on the computer his next chapter of his book. He got really emotional while writing some of these chapters. He was displaying all the anger and hate in his writing, and re-reading it all, he couldn't help but cry. He door opened and a young blond walked in and shut the door behind her. She sneaked behind Lucas and covered his eyes. Lucas put his hands on her hers and took them off his eyes. He twirled around with his chair and faced her. She mounted on him and kissed him gently. Lindsay and Lucas had been dating for a while now; three months next March. They met in college, Lindsay was a cheerleader, and Lucas always had a thing for cheerleaders. They were also lab partners in science. Lindsay cuddled in Lucas's arms. She had had a long day at the office, she was an architect. Lucas suddenly remembered something that had come in the mail that day and got up to get it. Lucas couldn't remembered however where he had placed it. He looked in the drawers and in the coffee table. He found it on the kitchen table though, and brought it to Lindsay. He handed it to her and she opened it. It was a letter addressed to the both of them asking if they would like to partake in the roles of best man and bridesmaid in a wedding. Lindsay looked down to see who was getting married and smiled at the names. Lindsay shrieked, and felt really good inside. "She wants me to be in her wedding?" Lindsay said with a smile. Lucas nodded, "I told you that you made a good impression babe."

James came running into the apartment with a picture in his hand. Haley was looking over some things that her kids in grade 4 had made her. Haley picked James up and kissed him on the cheek. "Look mommy, I made a picture at daycare for Ashley." James said with a smile. Haley looked at the picture. The picture was of their apartment with Nathan and Haley holding hands, and James and Ashley holding hands. Ashley was the name that Nathan and Haley had agreed to call their daughter who was due in about 3 months; sometime around December 11th. Nathan walked in a couple minutes later and kissed his wife. James looked over to them and said, "Yuck" with a smile. He sat on the couch and turned on his mighty morphin power rangers. His Uncle Lucas and Aunt Lindsay had bought his the entire season on DVD for his birthday. Nathan sat down next to his son and James cuddled with his dad. Haley made them some popcorn and then left to her room. "Mom, come watch power rangers with us!"

"Not tonight, mommy has to do something else."

Nathan nodded, as Haley closed the door behind her. She picked up the phone and called both Peyton and Brooke so that they could have a conference call. Brooke picked up first, "Hey Tutor Mom. How have you been doing?"

"I've been great girlie."

Peyton picked up a couple of seconds later, "Hey best friends"

"Peyt!" Brooke screamed.

"How the was show?"

"Great. There were a lot of people though."

"I swear I'm going to come to watch one really soon." Haley said, "I just need to take a break from school and the family."

"We should all get together soon." Peyton stated.

"Sounds great" Brooke replied, "Oh, by the way, Rachel says hey."

"Say hey back" Haley said with a smile. No one thought that Haley and Rachel would ever get along, but they finally got to know each other and realized that the other one wasn't that bad.

"Girlies, I just pulled up in front of the apartment, and I'm so tired. I'll call you tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Brooke, before you hang up, I have to ask," Peyton said, "Did you get an invite to the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"Tree Hill wedding." Haley replied.

"I don't know, I haven't been home all day." Brooke said, "Alright, bye girls, love you both."

"Miss you." Peyton said.

"Love you." Haley replied.

Brooke hung up, and got out of the limo. Mike helped Rachel out of the limo. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've always wanted to do that." Rachel said.

"The pleasure was mine Miss Rachel" Mike said smugly.

Brooke told Mike that she would call him in the morning for the interview. Mike kissed her hand and got into the limo. The driver drove off. Rachel smiled, "You and Mike are so going to get together."

"Oh shut up."

"Come on, he's gorgeous." Rachel said, "He's got that bad boy Ed Westwick thing going on."

"He is gorgeous, but it's wrong. Although it would be crazy sexy." Brooke smirked, "No, he's my body guard!"

"Oh yeah, he'll guard your body." Rachel winked.

Brooke didn't understand, but it was Rachel, it had to be something dirty. "See you in the morning?" Rachel nodded and gave Brooke a hug. "Tell Emma I love her okay?" Rachel said.

"I will" Brooke said with a smile. Rachel headed to her apartment, and Brooke got on the elevator. She pressed the number 3. The elevator rose 2 floors and on the 3rd the door opened. She took out her key, and put it in the key hole. She opened the door and saw the mail on the table. She looked threw it and picked up a nice white envelope and opened it up. There were wedding bells, and confetti came out when she opened the invitation. She looked at the names at the bottom, and smiled. She closed the invitation and pressed it against her heart. A brunette little girl came running into the kitchen and jumped into Brooke's arms. "Mommy, mommy!" she screamed.

"Baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine mommy; grandma is sleeping on the couch."

"She is eh?"

Brooke held her hand and they walked into the living room and saw an older woman with her mouth hanging open and snoring. They both laughed. "Come on baby, let's get you to bed." Brooke said.

"But I want to see mommy yell at grandma." Emma smiled.

Brooke smiled and brought Emma to her bedroom. She put her in her pyjamas, and brought her to her bed. Emma got into her Dora the Explorer comforter. Brooke kissed her forehead, and was ready to leave when Emma asked her read her a story. Brooke took her favourite childhood book out of Emma's library. Love You Forever by Robert Munch.

Brooke started reading; "A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang:

I'll love you forever I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living My baby you'll be.

The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, "This kid is driving me CRAZY!" But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:

I'll love you forever I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living My baby you'll be."

She continued reading the story as Emma smiled and she listened to her mom read her favorite story.

"Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You better come see because I'm very old and sick." So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. She sang:

I'll love you forever I'll like you for always...

But she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick.

The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song:

I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living My Mommy you'll be."

Brooke closed the book and pressed it against her heart. It was her favorite story; it had been since she was a little girl. She looked at Emma and almost started to cry. "Mommy, don't cry" Emma said, "It's just a story." Brooke smiled and said, "I know baby."

"You want to know why I love that story so much?" Emma asked.

"Sure…why do you love this story so much?" Brooke asked.

"Because that little boy grew up without a daddy and only a mommy like me, and he turned out good." Emma said and turned to her side and closed her eyes.

Brooke almost started to cry, kissed her and closed her light. She headed to the living room. She shook her mom and she awoken suddenly. Brooke sat down next to her mom on the couch and started to cry. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"It's Emma mom. She doesn't have everything she needs."

"What do you mean?"

"My baby is fatherless." Brooke said into the pillow and held it tight to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lindsay woke up the next morning in Lucas's arms. He was still sleeping. He looked adorable that she didn't want to wake him up. She took a glance at the alarm clock and she had to be at work in about an hour. She kissed him on the forehead and got out of bed. She went to go take a shower. The sound of the running water woke Lucas up. He scratched his head and turned to get out of bed. He slipped his white slippers on, and put on a white bathrobe. He headed to the kitchen and decided to make Lindsay breakfast. He took out four eggs out of the fridge. He cracked them, opened them and let the yoke drop onto the pan. He finished making her omelette and set the table. The bathroom door opened and Lindsay came out with a towel on and her hair messed up in a bun. She headed straight to the bedroom to get changed without even realizing Lucas was up. She came out a couple minutes later and headed to the bathroom. A couple seconds later Lucas heard the blow dryer turn on. He screamed from the kitchen, "Babe, what time are you going to be home tonight?" The blow dryer turned off and Lindsay stuck her head in between the door frame. "What did you say love? I didn't hear you."

"What time are you going to be home?" Lucas asked again.

"Late." Lindsay said, "Mark wants me to help him with a new project." She turned the blow dryer back on. Lucas nodded. Lindsay was never home lately; she was always at the office, working late hours, coming home at 2-3 in the morning. God knows what she was doing in that office, Lucas had had some suspicions that Lindsay might have been having an affair, but never said anything. Could you imagine how she would react if she wasn't having an affair?

Lindsay then came into the kitchen, took a look at the table that Lucas had set up for him and smiled. She kissed him passionately, then grabbed her bag and started to head off to the door.

"Hey. Babe, I made you an omelette."

"I know, and I really appreciate it, but I really gotta go. I'm ready late, and there's going to be traffic."

Lindsay left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Haley and James were rushing to get ready to go to school. Nathan lay back on the couch and watched TV. James got his school bag and brought it to the front of the apartment. He lay it on the floor and then joined his dad on the couch. Haley gathered markers and pencils for the 4th graders, it was coloring day today and put them in her bag. She grabbed two toasts and spread some peanut butter on them. She wrapped them with a napkin and told James to get his butt to the door. James ran to the door with a smile on his face. He picked up his bag and opened the door and got out of the apartment. Nathan came to the door and kissed Haley and told her to have a good day. Nathan closed the door and went to go watch TV again. A phone rang and Nathan followed the ring. It was coming out of Haley's purse. He opened Haley's cell, "Hello?" he said.

"Haley?" Brooke asked.

"No, it's Nathan." He said, "Brooke? I haven't talked to you in three and a half years"

"Hey stranger." Brooke said, "I really need to talk to Haley, is she there?"

"You just missed her and she forgot her cell."

"Dammit, I really need to talk to her."

"Maybe I can help?" Nathan asked.

"No, no offense Nathan, but this is something I need Haley's advice on."

"Well, I can listen…"

"No, I can't. I'm running late for my interview, and I'm panicking." Brooke was hyperventilating.

"Brooke calm down." Nathan said, "Everything is going to be fine."

"Right… well…I have to go."

"Brooke…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Brooke closed the phone and faced Emma. She smiled and starting brushing her hair. Emma had a crush on a little boy in her daycare named Angelo, and Emma wanted her mom to make her pretty for Angelo. Brooke put a clip in her hair and told her she was ready to go. There was a knock on the door. Brooke opened the door; it was Rachel. Emma ran to hug her. Rachel grabbed Emma's hand as Brooke told Rachel that she was going to going to be done her interview at about twelve so that they should meet for lunch. Rachel nodded in agreement and headed to her car with Emma. Brooke closed the door and headed to her room. She picked out the clothes she would wear to the interview. She put them on and received a text message from Peyton, it said; "Hey Brooke, good luck today at the interview, you're going to do great, and I'll be watching."

Brooke closed the phone and smiled. Mike came into the apartment a couple of seconds later, told her that her ride was ready. Brooke walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

Brooke was looking at her pictures in her wallet. There was a picture of Peyton and her in their Halloween costumes from their high school Masquerade Ball. She smiled at a picture of her, Haley and Peyton at Haley and Nathan's second wedding. She stumbled upon a picture of her, Rachel, Nick and Chase where she almost started to cry, but held in her tears. Brooke put her pictures back in her wallet and was about to put it back into her Prada bag but a couple more pictures fell on the floor of the limo. Brooke picked them up quickly and took a look at them. They were pictures of Emma. One was of Emma taking her first steps with Rachel holding her hands, another was of Emma eating her first piece of steak at the age of two, and the last one was of Emma laughing with Rachel. Usually a mother would feel happy when seeing these pictures remembering every moment, but not Brooke. Brooke had nothing to remember, because she wasn't there when Emma took her first steps, or ate her first anything, and she only heard Emma laugh about five times; five times, in 3 and a half years. Brooke had been too busy to be there for her daughter's best moments. Rachel, Brooke's family and Mike were the only ones that knew about Emma. She cut off connection with all her friends at Tree Hill High after she began to have a bump. She didn't want anyone to know, not even the girls that were suppose to be her best friends. When Peyton or Haley would call to get together for a weekend or something like that she would either say she was working on a new design or she had too many interviews that week. Mike pointed to the picture of Emma eating her first prime rib steak and said that she was the cutest thing in that picture. Brooke smiled and rubbed Emma's face with her thumb. "She looks identical to you Brooke"

"No, she's got some of her father's features." She said with a couple of tears in her eyes now. The limo stopped, and the driver told them they had arrived. Mike escorted her into the building. He let her go backstage so that he could get a seat, and told her she was going to be great. There were people waiting to touch up her make-up and fix her hair up a little bit. She could hear the audience screaming "Brooke! Brooke! Brooke!" She heard the cameraman, "and we're rolling in three, two, and one."

"Hello everyone, today we have a every special guest visiting us here on the Regis and Kelly show." Kelly said.

"Please give it up for Brooke Davis everybody." Regis exclaimed.

Brooke walked into the studio waving her hand, she was so nervous she almost couldn't walk straight. She sat on the chair next to Regis and took the microphone from one of the back tables.

"Glad you could make it Brooke." Regis said.

"It's good to be here Regis." Brooke reassured him.

Kelly smiled, "Before we begin, I just want to put out there that Brooke looks amazing in her outfit."

There was cheering from the audience. Brooke thanked her and blushed. Kelly asked Brooke about her fashion line and the success it's made so far.

"Well, me and a couple of the people that work with me at Clothes Over Bros are very pleased with the turn-out and the popularity with these clothes. We're all very pleased and very happy."

"So we've heard a lot of the stories about how you started this fashion line, and how you came up with the name. Let's hear your actual response."

"Well, like you said Regis, there are lots of stories, but here's how it started." Brooke smiled, "It all started in the town of Tree Hill in North Carolina, me and my best friend had this saying, Hoes Over Bros. Then I was feeling really bad one night and my roommate Haley cheered me up and told me to try designing clothes. The idea Clothes Over Bros hit me when I was having one of my boy crisis's."

Kelly and Regis laughed as did Brooke. "So I mean, that's how it pretty much started off."

"Fair enough" Regis said, "Now Brooke, we all know you're clothes are very popular with teenagers and women, and we thought it would be fun if the audience would ask you some questions."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great."

A young girl who had curly brown hair, had glasses and was a little over weight came to the edge of the studio, and took a mike, "wow, she said, I can't believe I actually get to talk to you. You know, I could talk about how great you are, but you probably already know, so I'm just going to flat out say something to you, "I'm over-weight, and was never able to fit into designer clothes. Some girls like me would by them small, and even though they were designer they didn't look good. But you make designer clothes for every size and I just want to say that we really appreciate it." the girl said wiping a tear from her eye. She headed back to her seat. Brooke was almost in tears and asked if she could give the girl a hug. She went over to the girl and gave her a hug, and asked for her name. "Erika" she replied.

"Well Erika, how would you like the newest dress of my collection? It's probably my favourite one, and I would love it …" Brooke was interrupted by a screaming Erika, "YES! I'll take it." she gave Brooke another hug.

Brooke headed back to her seat next to Regis and turn to face them. "We have another fan." Kelly told her as she looked at the audience. Brooke too faced the audience and watched a blond teenager walk to the front of the audience. She was wearing one of Brooke's red designer dresses. She took the mike and said, "Brooke, I absolutely love your fashion line. I have a question about it though" she said, "At fashion shoots; companies have the tall, long legged, and thin modelling their clothes. Why does Clothes Over Bros have women of all shapes and sizes?"

"Very good question." Kelly said.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Jess…"

"Well Jess, I want to clear something up first, you said that companies use the "American Apparel" look, and you used the word thin. These woman are not thin, they are either anorexic or bulimic. We don't use the "American Apparel" look because anorexia and bulimia are not fashion statements, they are diseases. Why do we use the models we use? Because our clients come in all shapes and sizes, and we want to show that we do not want our clients going anorexic or becoming bulimic." Brooke said with a smile, thinking she had answered the question well.

"Well said," Regis told her.

A tall guy with a backwards hat came to the front of the audience and asked Brooke if they could make guy clothes. Regis, Kelly and Brooke all laughed as did the audience, "That is something I may take in consideration." Brooke smiled.

"Oh, one more thing, are you single by any chance?" he said biting his lip trying to be cute.

Brooke blushed, "Actually I am single. There's just too much work." Brooke lied. She knew that wasn't the reason guys didn't want to date her. Who was she kidding, she was a single mom, no guy wanted to be a part of that. At their age, guys were just looking to fool around; never would raising a baby cross their mind.

"We have one last question Brooke." Kelly said.

A mid-aged woman came down the aisle and asked, "Brooke, I love your clothes, they are truly amazing and inspiring. One question, what do you regret the most?"

"The thing I regret the most?" Brooke said trying to think of an answer. She knew the answer. She regretting working on her fashion line and not spending time with her daughter. She didn't regret anything from her fashion line because she had been spending all of her attention to it. Brooke figured it would be the best to come out with truth, after four years, she figured her fans should deserve to know the truth, "The thing I regret the most would have to be the fact that I spent all my time on this fashion line, making the clothes, going to the shoots, talking on national television and not spending time with my own daughter."

There was a huge gasp from the audience. Regis and Kelly looked at each other shocked. Rachel, who was watching from her apartment smiled and said, "Good for you Brooke."

Peyton gasped while watching this on television and called Haley to open the TV.

"That's right, I have a daughter." Brooke said again, "Her name is Emma, and she's three and a half years old. I think I owe her the biggest apology. She's watching this interview right now with my best friend Rachel, and I just want to say, I'm sorry baby, I promise I will be there for you whenever you need me and I won't miss your first bike ride or your graduation from daycare." She smiled, got up and ran out of the studio. Mike followed her and caught up to her outside. "Brooke wait up." He said. Her eyes were full of tears, "I've just ruined my career haven't I?"

"You did the right thing." He said, "Come here" he gave her a hug.

Mike walked with Brooke outside and opened the limo door for her. Brooke got in and Mike followed. A couple of seconds later she got a call from Haley and Peyton. "Hello?"

"BROOKE DAVIS! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Peyton screamed.

"I know." Brooke said.

"Brooke, how could you have a daughter and not tell us?" Haley asked.

"Guilty." Brooke said, "But girls, I don't need this right now, I may have lost my job."

"We understand" Haley said.

"NO! WE DON'T!" Peyton said angrily, "I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!"

"We are. I promise," Brooke said, "No one knew. Rachel was the only one, and my mom and Mike, but I swear that's it."

"I understand why you would want to keep it a secret Brooke, with the fans and the paparazzi, it would have been too hectic with … Emma?"

"Yeah, that's her name."

"It's beautiful." Haley replied.

"Alright, I'm calming down, but who's the father?" Peyton asked.

"That I can't say."

"What?"

"Girls, he doesn't even know he's fathered a child, I promise I will tell you just not now."

"Brooke, you have to tell him." Peyton said.

"I know, I have to wait until I'm ready." Brooke said, "Can you imagine what would happen to Emma? I may loose her, and I'm not willing to do that."

"Well I want to meet her."

"Agreed" Haley said, "We both want to meet her."

"Well since everyone knows now that I have a child, I'll bring her to the wedding."

"It's next week you know that?"

"Yeah, guess we're all going back home." Brooke said, "I've got to go girls, I'll talk to you girls soon."

Brooke walked into Rachel's apartment and was greeted by her three and a half year old daughter with a huge smile on her face. Emma ran into her mom's arms. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too mommy."

"Can you ever forgive me baby?"

"Of course I can." Emma said, "You're my mommy, without you I have no one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haley arrived at home at around three in the afternoon. Nathan asked her why she was home so early. Haley told him that she left the meeting to go home. Haley went to go open the TV. She went to the MTV channel; she was looking if Brooke's story had made the headlines yet. If it would be anywhere, then MTV was definitely a good first place to look. Haley saw a message on the bottom on the screen saying that a fashion designer's might be over due to a secret baby. Nathan joined Haley on the couch and asked her what was wrong. "Look!" she said pointing to the screen. Nathan looked, but didn't understand what Haley was trying to tell him.

"Brooke's the fashion designer that has the secret baby!"

"What!" Nathan said shocked.

"Honestly babe, don't you watch Regis and Kelly?" Haley said as Nathan glared at her. Haley explained to Nathan the situation with Brooke and Emma. Nathan was completely shocked, he had had no clue what so ever. Nathan rubbed Haley's back, he could see that Haley was upset about this. He was upset too, but didn't let her see that side of him. Haley and Nathan talked about Brooke's situation saying that she really would need someone right about now. They knew she must have been feeling horrible. The phone rang. Haley brushed her hair back and got the phone. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Haley…" she heard a weepy voice say

"Brooke." Haley said realizing the familiar voice, "What's going on?"

"Well, there are reporters in front of the building waiting to talk to me, and I'm stuck inside now. Mike is going to go talk to them and tell them there's no story."

"Well, that's good."

"Haley, I'm in the news, I'm ruined."

"No, you did the right thing, and this doesn't take your talent away from making clothes, and soon people will realize this."

"I hope so." Brooke said, "Hales, I gotta go. Rachel's here."

"Alright, be strong."

Brooke closed the phone and turned the volume up louder. Mike was being questioned outside. The reporters kept asking very personal and inappropriate questions.

"Mr. Casey, what are you going to do now since your job as a body guard is practically over since Brooke's is?"

Brooke started crying into her pillow. Her career was over. Rachel walked into the den to see tears in Brooke's eyes. Rachel rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be okay. "No!" Brooke said, "Those stupid people out there are judging me! AND MY CAREER IS OVER!"

Rachel got up, pulled her shirt down and headed for the door, but was interrupted by Brooke, "hey, what are you doing?"

"Saving your ass."

Rachel slammed the door behind her in frustration. She headed to the elevator and pushed the button angrily. The elevator opened on the main floor and she ran out of the apartment. She pushed threw a lot of the reporters. They were all cursing at her, but she really didn't care. She saw Mike and headed towards him.

"Excuse me, everyone." She shouted, "How dare you all come here and ask these personal questions. You have no right what so ever being here. Brooke's a mom. Who cares? She's been raising this child with me and her mom for three and a half years. Did it ever occur to you that Brooke didn't want her child to be involved in all this? Her daughter would be constantly in the news and in magazines. Ask yourselves this, would you want to go threw all this and make your daughter or your son go threw all this bull shit. Brooke has done a great job raising her child, and you have no right to judge her. She can still design the kick ass clothes she has been for four years; she's just going to take a break for a little while. She was voted best designer in New York, one secret does not take away her ability to make clothes. Brooke is the best fashion designer in New York, and she will stay the best. Thank you, that's all I've got to say." Rachel grabbed Mike's hand and they walked back into the apartment building.

Lucas walked into the apartment after a pretty long day at the office to see Lindsay in a short blue dress at the kitchen table. The table was set for two with the expensive silverware. There were candles lit, set everywhere in the apartment. Lindsay smiled at Lucas's surprised expression. "What is all this?" Lucas asked.

"It's my apology." Lindsay said, "You made me breakfast this morning and I just ignored it, and I'm sorry. So what do you think?"

"I think I should make you breakfast more often." Lucas joked.

Lindsay ran over to him and kiss him gently. She put her arms around his head and kissed him again. She pressed a button on a remote control and music started to play. Lucas smiled and started dancing with Lindsay. Sadly their dance ended short because the timer for the ribs started ringing. Lindsay smirked and went to go get the ribs out of the oven. Lucas sat down, and placed his napkin on his lap. Lindsay brought Lucas his rib plate and Lucas was very happy. Lindsay took out her magazine and read it while Lucas ate. She screamed, Lucas got scared and jumped.

"I knew it! She did have a bump at her appearance at the photo shoot 3 years ago!"

"Who love?"

"This designer," Lindsay said, "I can't believe this. She rather make clothes then spending time with her daughter. I can't believe I actually looked up to her."

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke Davis." Lindsay said.

Lucas almost choked on a piece of rib. Lindsay asked him if he was okay. He didn't answer and grabbed the magazine out of Lindsay's hands. "Oh God." Lucas said.

"I know, I can't believe it myself."

"Brooke has a three year old daughter?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I went to school with her."

"Well it's a small world isn't it?"

"Brooke has a daughter?" Lucas asked, "Who's the father?"

Lindsay shrugged, why would she care? Lucas paced in the room for a while, remembering a really drunken night between him and Brooke. Brooke had come to Tree Hill for her cousin's wedding, and had brought him as her date. They had been really drunk, and might have gotten a little crazy together. This was about three and a half years ago, and Lucas started to wonder who this child's father was. Was it him? If it was, how could Brooke keep something this big from him?

Lindsay headed off to the bedroom. Once Lucas had made sure the coast was clear, he took his cell and called up Brooke's number. The phone was ringing and Lucas was too anxious that he started pacing again. A weepy voice said, "Hello?"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Who's this?" Brooke asked.

"It's Lucas…" he replied.

Brooke hesitated to answer. Lucas? Lucas Scott? She hadn't heard from him in three and a half years. What did he want? "Hey Luke" she finally said.

"Brooke, I need to know something." Lucas said.

"Yeah…"

"Who's Emma's father?" Lucas asked, "Is it me?"

Brooke laughed, "You egotistical freak. I almost lost my job and my reputation today, and you call me out of no where, not even a hi, how are you. But accuse me of not telling you that you fathered my child."

"So I'm not her father." Lucas asked.

"No, you're not the father" Brooke said and slammed the phone in its cradle.

Brooke headed back to her room and continued packing. She packed some of her designer tops and pants. She folded them nicely, and placed them properly. She also packed a little red suitcase for Emma. She packed the new yellow dress she bought her a couple of days ago for the wedding. Rachel knocked on the open door and popped her head in. "Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Emma's tucked into her car seat in the car" Rachel told Brooke.

Brooke nodded, "Thanks."

Brooke closed her suitcase and placed it on the floor, it was a little heavy, but nothing Brooke couldn't handle. Rachel joined her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Thanks…"Brooke said, "For before. I really appreciate it."

"You know I would do anything for you babe." Rachel said.

"I know" Brooke said with a nod and hugged Rachel.

Brooke and Rachel got up from the bed and wheeled Brooke's luggage out of the room together. Brooke got out her eyes, closed the light and shut the door behind her.

"We're going home" Brooke said to Rachel with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Haley woke up from her afternoon nap feeling kind of depressed; she hadn't really gotten a lot of sleep. She was worried about Brooke. Even though Haley didn't go threw the whole glamorous life style Brooke was living, she had gone threw the same thing as her. Haley hadn't told Nathan that she was pregnant, and when she finally told him, things didn't turn out too good. Haley knew what Brooke was going threw, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Haley had had Brooke with her when she found out she was pregnant, and Brooke had had no one. Rachel wasn't living in New York yet; and her mom had been in Europe. She must have been so scared. Brooke wasn't even married, nor had she contacted the father. Brooke had really been alone during the pregnancy, and Haley couldn't help but think, "How did she do it?" Haley got out of bed and headed to the living room where she put a video tape in the VHS player. The picture came up and it was the video of James's first steps. Haley held her pillow close to her and started crying. Nathan came in a couple of minutes later to see Haley in tears. "What are you doing?"

"Watching some of our home videos" Haley said with a weep. Nathan laughed and joined her on the couch. James was walking and almost tripped, but kept his balance with Haley beside him. When Haley wasn't looking though he fell on him bum and gave the funniest look to the camera. Nathan and Haley busted out laughing.

The sun was shining on Brooke and Rachel once they saw the Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina sign. Brooke and Rachel were really anxious to be back in home town. Rachel hadn't really grown up there but it was the place she liked most. Emma was asleep in her car seat still; she had only woken up once, but fell asleep a couple minutes after. During their drive, the girls had spoken about a lot of important stuff. They talked about Emma's father, and how Brooke had to tell him sooner or later. Brooke told Rachel about her conversation with Lucas, and they both laughed.

"He actually thought he was the father?" Rachel busted out laughing.

"Yeah, I found it hilarious too."

"But didn't you think it was Lucas for a couple months?" Rachel asked.

"I did," Brooke said, "But I realized that I was pregnant before me and Lucas did, you know. Plus, she looks nothing like Lucas."

"That's true; she has her father's eyes."

"Those beautiful hazel eyes," Brooke said, and looked back at her daughter who had a little bit of drool hanging from her lip, which looked adorable. Getting back on topic Brooke told Rachel she didn't even know how he was doing, or where he even was. Rachel told Brooke that they would find him together. Brooke nodded and kept her eyes on the road. Rachel sighed, and put her arm against the window. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"It's Nick." Rachel said, "I miss him."

Brooke smiled. Rachel hadn't ever been as happy as she was in her relationship with Nick. Every time he would walk into the room, she would light up. When Brooke and Chase doubled with Nick and Rachel, Brooke noticed that Rachel couldn't stop smiling. Nick was on tour with the band for the new release of their new CD "Unbreakable". Rachel missed him all the time. He called her every night though, and told her that he loved her. Brooke had listened into some of their phone conversations, and he was really sweet to her. Rachel smiled as the song "Helpless when she smiles" came on the radio. It was one of the newest hits on the Backstreet Boys CD. Nick had written the song about her one afternoon when they took a week off to go to Jamaica. He brought the lyrics back, and contacted Brian, Howie and AJ, and it was the song that got them back together.

Rachel received a text message from Nick saying that he missed her terribly and that he was going to call her later on today. Rachel closed her phone and put it to her heart. She had been a backstreet boys fan since they first sang, and she never thought that she could actually be the future Mrs. Nick Carter. Brooke pulled up to Haley and Nathan's apartment. Brooke got out of the car and closed the door. Rachel wasn't getting out. Brooke walked over to the passenger's side and asked why she wasn't getting out of the car.

"It's going to be awkward with Haley and Nathan for me" Rachel said, "Haley doesn't like me, and well, last time I saw Nathan, I tried to seduce him"

"Well, you've grown up and you've matured" Brooke laughed, "Okay who are we kidding you haven't matured, but it's going to be fine."

Rachel glared at Brooke but got out of the car anyway. Brooke opened Emma's door and lifted her out of her car seat. Emma stretched and tried to open her eyes but they remained shut. Brooke held her daughter close and carried her up the stairs. Rachel knocked on the door and it was answered a couple of seconds later by Haley. Haley almost had a heart attack at the sight of Rachel and Brooke with a girl in her arms. Brooke smiled and gave Haley an awkward hug with Emma being in the middle "Hi buddy" Brooke said with a tear in her eye. Haley invited them in and told them to make themselves feel like they're at home. Nathan came in the kitchen and was shocked to see Rachel and Brooke sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey." Nathan said with a great big smile, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here for the wedding." Brooke said, "A little early, we know, but we needed to escape for a little."

"Rachel you were invited?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I know, I was a little surprised myself." Rachel said truthfully.

Haley looked over at Emma who had her arm around Brooke's neck. Haley rubbed her hand, when Emma's eyeslashes started to flutter. "So this is Emma eh?"

"This is Emma." Brooke said proudly.

"She's beautiful" Haley said with a nodded and a little tear in her eye.

"Thanks."

Brooke and Haley headed to the bedroom to talk a little bit. "You really trust Rachel alone with Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Good point" Haley said as she turned back to go to the kitchen. Brooke grabbed her arm, "I'm only kidding" Brooke said, "Rachel's really grown up, and she's in a serious relationship, so you have nothing to worry about." Haley smiled and opened the door to her bedroom. Brooke placed Emma on one side of the bed; while Brooke and Haley sat to talk on the other side. Haley was so happy to see Brooke. She noticed Brooke had cut her hair shorter, coloured it a more reddish colour and had re-styled her bangs. Haley looked fabulous, her hair was the same length but it was straightened. "It's good to see you Tutor Mom" Brooke said.

"It's good to see you too Brooke." Haley said with a smile.

Brooke gave Haley a hug and there were tears in both their eyes. "How did you do it?" Haley asked finally.

"Do what?" Brooke asked.

"Raise Emma all by yourself?"

"I wasn't alone." Brooke reassured her, "My mom, Rachel and my bodyguard Mike were there to help me."

"But it couldn't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't always easy, there some issues." Brooke said, "But I was barely home to even look after her. My mom and Rachel were like her real mothers. I didn't even see her take her first steps Hales. I'm such a bad mother."

"You're not a bad mother; you just weren't ready to have a baby, and especially by yourself. Rachel and your mom were there, fine. But Emma needs her dad."

Brooke really started crying now. Why was it so hard for her to hear the words she already knew? Emma's father deserved it know he had a daughter. But every time Brooke would think about him, she could only think about their last conversation, which didn't go so well. They had been screaming at each other, and the last words she told him was, "I never want to see you again you jerk. Never call, write or email me. We're done."

Brooke told Haley this story, but it still didn't answer the BIG question. So Haley trying to be quiet about it couldn't keep it in anymore, "Who's the father Brooke?"

Nathan and Rachel looked at each other awkwardly. They hadn't really talked since Rachel tried to seduce him. There was a silent moment between the two of them. Their heads were heading towards the other then they caught a glimpse of the other looking at them, they turned their head the opposite way. "You want a soda?" Nathan asked out of the blue. "Yeah, I'd love one." Rachel said not looking at him.

Nathan nodded and went to go open the fridge. He took out two Sunkist sodas and brought them to the couch where Rachel had made herself comfortable. He gave the soda to Rachel as she snatched it quickly. They opened them at the same time and took a sip. "So you wanna make out?" Rachel said at random but meant for it to be a joke.

"That's not funny." Nathan glared at him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Rachel said, "And it's not like I can anyways, I'm dating a backstreet boy."

There was a bit of soda that came out of his nose as he was laughing. He didn't realize she was serious until Rachel glared at him. "Oh you're serious?" Nathan said, "That's cool. Which one?"

"Nick" Rachel said with the biggest smile.

"Everyone's dream backstreet boy." Nathan said. Now Rachel thought he was making fun of her, so she pouted. Rachel's ringer for a new text message went off. She opened her phone and saw it was from Nick. It said, "I'm in Tree Hill, where are you?" Rachel started jumping up and down when she read the words her boyfriend had said to her threw a text message. She grabbed her bag and told Nathan to tell Brooke she had to go but she would see her tonight. Nathan understood and nodded. Rachel headed for the door when Nathan said, "Rachel?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"It was good seeing you." Nathan told her shyly.

"It was good seeing you too Nate." Rachel replied with a smile.

She opened the door and stepped outside. Nathan saw her open her phone and put it to her ear before she closed the door. Nathan sat back down on the couch, put her feet up on the coffee table, took a sip of soda and said, "Man, she keeps getting hotter every time I see her."

Brooke had just told Haley who the father was, and Haley hadn't said anything yet. Brooke wondered if Haley had even heard her. "Haley?"

"HIM!" Haley screamed.

"When did you guys do it? How? No!" Haley exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Brooke said, "It just happened."

"Was he good in bed at least?"

"Oh, the BEST!" Brooke exclaimed but realized she was supposed to be mad at him.

"How did it happen?"

"We kind of got caught up in the moment, and we kind of didn't use protection" Brooke said

Haley screamed at her, "WHAT! Brooke that was so stupid."

"I know!" Brooke yelled back.

"And he has no idea that he's the father?"

"No. He doesn't even know I have a daughter." Brooke told her, "I haven't really stayed in touch with him after our argument. He called me a couple days after the fight, but I had caller ID and told Rachel to pick it up."

"Well, are you going to talk to him?"

"I was wondering if he was going to come to the wedding, but then I realized he didn't know the groom, and Karen barely knew him. So I doubt he's coming to the wedding."

"Brooke, you have bodyguards, I'm pretty sure you have the power to find a person."

"Haley, I'm not president, I'm not a BUSH!"

"Well we're going to find him somehow okay?"

Brooke nodded and gave Haley another hug. She had missed Haley a lot, more then she had thought. Three and a half years was way too big of a gap for friends not to see each other especially best friends.

"Hey, we're going out with Luke and Lindsay tonight. You want to come?" Haley asked.

"Lindsay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, his girlfriend," Haley replied.

"Oh." Brooke said, "Nah, it's alright. I think I'm just going to show Emma around the town."

Haley understood but told Brooke that the offer was still open if she were to change her mind. Brooke appreciated and she opened the door and headed back to the kitchen as Haley followed. Nathan got up as the girls entered. Brooke didn't see Rachel and asked where she was. Nathan told her that she got a text message and had to leave. "She said she would see you tonight though."

"Alright, then I'm going to go." Brooke said.

"You're leaving?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Brooke said, "But I'll meet you for coffee tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Brooke went back to the bedroom and got Emma. "I almost forgot her again" Brooke said with a smile. Brooke opened the door and got her keys out of her pocket. Haley closed the door once Brooke was in the car.

"Mommy, I want to go home."

"Baby, this is mommy's home, this is where I grew up."

"So is my daddy here then?"

"No he's not baby." Brooke said as she looked threw her mirror to see Emma with a sad expression on her face. Emma tucked herself into her car seat and closed her eyes. Brooke put her eyes back on the road. She arrived at the hotel that they were staying at, and she brought her bags to her and Rachel's room. She called the hotel's babysitter to come and take care of Emma. Brooke needed to get out of that hotel room and see her old town, to trigger some old memories. The sitter came up in a matter of seconds. Brooke instructed her to have Emma in bed by 9:30, and she was aloud to watch TV. Brooke took a jacket and left the hotel room. She drove to the pier where she told Chase that it was one of the hottest make-out spots. Brooke smirked, remembering that memory. She then drove around town, and realized there were many new restaurants and clubs. Brooke stopped in front of a bar called the Blue Note. Brooke had many thoughts circulating her brain; Emma, Emma's father and the whole situation. She wasn't thinking straight and decided to get drunk, was this a good idea; probably not.

Brooke headed into the Blue Note and went straight for the bar. Brooke asked for a green apple martini. An older guy turned to face Brooke once he heard her voice and told the bartender to put the drink on his tab. "Thanks" Brooke said.

"No problem" he replied, "Treating beautiful women is what I do."

"Well this beautiful gal is not impressed by this guy's lack of flirting skills, so buh-bye." Brooke said and shooed him off, "Oh, and thanks for the drink." She waved the drink to no one. Brooke had a couple more martinis and was getting a little dizzy. She then got herself drinking some shots. She couldn't see clearly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was the older horny man that tried to get with all the drunken girls at the bar. Brooke was too drunk to see clearly, she saw the man's figure but couldn't fill in the details. He grabbed her hand and asked her to go to his apartment. Brooke tried to push him off but she was too drunk. Suddenly Brooke saw a tall, dark haired man got in front of her, and told the old guy to get out of there. "This is none of your business; this is between me and her."

"Well, this is my bar, and your messing with woman that are too drunk to think for themselves. You're practically taking advantage of all of them. You're lucky I'm not going to call the cops on you. Get out of my bar."

The older man backed off, and had a couple girls follow him out the door. The guy turned to Brooke and asked her if she was okay. He had an Australian or New Zealand accent and Brooke found it very sexy.

"I'm fine" Brooke said, "Thanks."

"Oh, no problem" he replied, "I hate guys like that."

"Yeah. Me too."

"This isn't really your bar is it?"

"No, I'm just a bartender here." Brooke heard him say and then laughed.

"So what's a good looking bartender like yourself doing all by himself on a Friday night?" Brooke asked, not making any sense.

"Well, right now, I'm talking to a beautiful girl, who's a little too drunk to walk on her two feet, and I'm working." He answered with a smile.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

He laughed and replied that he didn't have a girlfriend. Brooke's eye brows lifted and tried to move closer to him. "I'm Brooke." She said with a smile and sticking her hand out as she introduced herself. The bartender laughed, "I'm Owen."

"Owen… I like that name." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Well, Brooke. My shift ends in about 10 minutes how about I drive you home." Owen said.

"I'd like that." Brooke said with a smile.

Owen left her side and went back behind the bar. He poured a drink for Brooke and brought it to her. "Here, this will help." He said as he gave Brooke a glass of water.

"Thanks."

Owen headed to the back of the bar and got his jacket and met Brooke at her seat. Brooke put on her coat and they left the bar together. They got into Owen's convertible. Brooke felt the wind blowing threw her hair and they drove to the local hotel. He stopped in front of the hotel and told Brooke that this was her stop. He helped her out of the black convertible and told the guy at the front desk to escort her upstairs. He nodded and took Brooke's hand and headed towards the elevators. Brooke turned around though and said, "Owen, when will I see you again?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll bump into each other soon." He said with a smile.

Brooke smiled back and had the clerk from the front desk escort her to the elevators. Owen turned back to see Brooke from side to side, he smirked and left the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nathan and Haley had been running late for supper with Lindsay and Lucas that night. They couldn't find a babysitter for James, when they finally decided to take him with them. They walked into the restaurant quickly, saw Lucas and Lindsay and headed over to their table. James ran to his uncle Lucas, and gave him a big hug. They hadn't seen each other for a week, and that week had felt so long without each other. He gave Lindsay a hug as well. James sat next to Lucas when Haley and Nathan arrived at the table. Haley sat across Lindsay and Nathan sat across from Lucas. Nathan took off his jacket and put it on his chair. Haley kept hers on because it was a little cold in the restaurant. "Sorry, we're late." Haley said, "We couldn't find a sitter and Brooke dropped by."

Lucas choked on beer, "Brooke's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she drove in for the wedding." Nathan said, "She passed by with Emma and Rachel this afternoon."

"Wait," Lindsay said, "Brooke…Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Haley asked.

"I was a huge fan of her clothes," Lindsay said, "but now, not so much especially since I found out that she didn't take care of her daughter all these years." She took a sip of her beer and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she didn't want to put her daughter threw all the paparazzi." Haley defended Brooke.

"Then she should have stopped making clothes."

"And give up her dream?" Haley asked in a hostile manner.

The boys realized that this wasn't going to be a pleasant evening if this continued, so Lucas asked Haley how long Brooke was staying for.

"I think she's staying three days before the wedding, and then leaving the day after the wedding. Haley replied.

"This wedding is going to be so much fun." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas replied, "We're going to see so many familiar faces, it's going to be intense."

"Peyton's coming right?" Nathan asked Haley.

Lucas shrugged; he hadn't talked to Peyton since they had broken up after the summer they graduated. Haley answered for him, "Yeah, she's coming. She's coming the day of the wedding though because she's in Europe this week."

"Wait a second. You're mom invited your ex girlfriend to her wedding?" Lindsay asked Lucas.

"I guess so." Lucas replied, "My mom and Peyton were really close when we were dating. And this is my mom's day, and she's allowed to share it with whoever she wants."

Lindsay nodded, that was fair. Lindsay told Haley and Nathan about her adventure trying to find a bridesmaid's dress with Karen that afternoon. It had been a nightmare. Either it wasn't the right size or it wasn't the right color. They finally found beautiful royal blue long dresses that had the right sizes for the two bridesmaid's dresses. They had bought Lily's dress as well, it was white and puffy. They bought a yellow bandana with little white flowers on it. They had bought Deb's maid of honor dress, and it looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Who's the other bridesmaid?" Haley asked.

"Andy's niece Becky," Lindsay replied.

Lucas nodded. Becky and her brother had come with Andy to Tree Hill. His brother and his wife had died in a car accident the year before and Andy was given his niece and nephew to raise by himself.

They ordered their main meals and somehow the topic changed from the wedding to the arrival of Brooke and Rachel. Lucas had brought it up. "So how are they looking?"

"Brooke's styled her hair completely different, but other then that, she seems not to have changed too much."

"And Rachel?" Lucas asked taking another sip of beer.

"Hot." Nathan replied with a smirk, knowing it would get Haley mad. It worked because Haley hit him after he said it.

"No, but Rachel is looking really great. I really think she got another boob job because they were huge." Haley said.

"How big we talking here?" Lucas asked and then looked at Nathan

Nathan put his hands at least three fists away from his chest and emphasized on the roundness. Lindsay busted out laughing. Haley looked at Nathan to see what was so funny. Nathan stopped instantly and started laughing. "A little bigger babe." Haley corrected him.

"But I mean, she's dating a celebrity now, so she's got to have big boobs to be on MTV."

"Which celebrity is she dating now?" Lucas asked.

"Nick Carter" Nathan stated.

Lucas busted out laughing when he thought Nathan was kidding. Nathan told him he had the same reaction. Lindsay put the pieces together and figured out who they were talking about.

"Rachel Gattina?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, you know her babe?"

"I practically idolized her long legs when I went threw my "I want to be a model" phase." Lindsay stated, "I love how you're friends with celebrities and you don't even know it."

Lindsay kissed Lucas and then got back on topic, "So Rachel's here?" Lindsay asked, "Can I meet her."

"Well, she's going to be at the wedding." Nathan reminded her.

"What about her daughter Emma?" Lucas asked curiously

"Yeah, Emma's in Tree Hill." Haley told him, "Brooke's bringing her to the wedding."

"She's adorable." Nathan said, "Too bad she's raising her all alone. A girl will need her father sooner or later."

"Brooke's going to tell him Nathan." Haley assured him, "She has to."

Brooke couldn't sleep that night. She lay awake, starring at the wall above her. The thought of Emma growing up without a father broke her heart. But she was doing this for Emma's benefit. Okay, maybe she wasn't introducing her to her father because she was scared. She didn't even know why she was scared, maybe because she was scared for having feelings for him again. But Brooke reminded herself that she could never have feelings for him again, especially after what he did to her. He had cheated on her, and Brooke felt disgusted when she thought about it. He was a pig, but she couldn't totally regret sleeping with him, because then she wouldn't have Emma. Brooke turned to her side and looked over to Emma who was asleep cosily next to her. Brooke brought Emma close to her, and held her in her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. A couple of minutes later the door opened and the light from the hall flashed in her eyes. Two bodies came into the room and the light was gone in a matter of seconds. Rachel and Nick had come to the room and were making out on the bed. They didn't seem to even realize that Brooke and Emma were trying to sleep. Brooke tried to clear her throat, but that didn't work. Nick started lifting her shirt. Brooke got up, opened the light and screamed

"Wow, wow! Keep it G-Rated. We do have a three year old in here, and I don't want to have the sex talk with her for another 12 years."

Rachel and Nick stopped kissing and looked over at Brooke with guilty looks on their faces. Brooke rolled her eyes. Rachel patted Nick's shoulders and he got off her. He walked back into the hall and Rachel went on the bed next to Brooke on the bed.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Rachel pleaded her for forgiveness, "It's just that we haven't seen each other in so long, and we missed each other… physically."

"Okay, way too much information that WE needed to know." Brooke said "Right, I'm sorry."

"Now go out there are make sweet love to your man."

"You mean it?"

"As long as I'm not in the same room," Brooke winked, and lay back in bed. Rachel jumped off the bed and left the room with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Note : Hey everyone. I'm Amanda by the way. I read from some reviews that the whole suspicion of who Emma's father is getting a little annoying or old. And I promise this is the last chapter you need to guess who the father is. Next chapter is the Karen and Andy's wedding. The Backstreet Boys perform. Brooke tells Peyton who's the father out loud, so that all my readers know, and the only one that won't know is the real father and a couple of Tree Hill residents, such as Lucas, who still thinks it's him. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this, because I'm enjoying writing it for you. I would love to hear your opinions of the story, and what I can do to make it better. Or some better story lines. I pretty much know how I'm going to bring Brooke and the father together. So please stay tuned :)

Thanks for reading,

- Amanda

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter****6**

A couple of days had passed now, and it was the day of the wedding. Brooke had shown Emma all of the places in Tree Hill. Emma really enjoyed seeing where her mom grew up. They passed by Tree Hill Elementary and Tree Hill High, both schools that Brooke had gone to. She showed her daughter her old house, Emma wanted to go inside, but Brooke had stopped her from running towards the house. She showed her the river court and they played a little bit of basketball together. Emma and James had been introduced by Haley to each other, and after about 30 minutes of playing hide and go seek they were treating each other like they knew each other for the longest time. Emma always wanted to go over to James's house and play with him. While the kids played, Brooke and Haley would hang out together, either talking at the pier or talking on speaker phone with Peyton. One day, Brooke just dropped Emma off at Haley's apartment and left. Haley had been working that day, so Brooke decided to go out exploring. What she really wanted to do was find her knight and shining armour, Owen who had saved her from that creepy old guy that took advantage of girls. She couldn't find him though; she tried looking for him for one entire day, but no luck. He said they were going to see each other again, so Brooke decided to wait and see what would come her way.

Now, it was the day of the wedding. Everyone in Tree Hill was talking about it, the wedding of Karen and Andy. They were having the wedding at Tree Hill's park; it was a beautiful location for a wedding. The leaves of the trees were different colours and there were birds chirping. Brooke, Rachel, Nick and Emma were all getting ready at the hotel, and decided to meet Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and James at their apartment so that they could all take pictures together. Brooke was ready in her long burgundy tube dress; all she needed to do was do her makeup. She also had to change Emma into her ruby red dress. Rachel was doing up Nick's tie, when she was done she kissed him on the cheek and headed to the bathroom to straighten her hair. Nick faced Brooke and she laughed at him. Rachel had gotten lipstick on his cheek, and there a red lip imprint on his left cheek. Nick went to go wash it off. Brooke curled Emma's hair. Rachel came out of the bathroom; she looked absolutely stunning with her silver dress on. They were all ready to go when Brooke had forgotten her camera on the nightstand. She ran back into the apartment and got it quickly.

They all got into Nick's limo and drove off to Nathan and Haley's apartment. There was a white convertible in the parking lot, the limo parked next to it. They all got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the apartment. Nathan opened the door while they heard screaming from inside. They all got in the apartment and Nathan closed the door. Emma ran straight for James and gave him a hug. They went to his room to play another game of hide and go seek. "Don't ruin that dress Emma!" Brooke screamed.

Peyton was sitting on the couch by herself, not knowing that Brooke had come in yet. Brooke sat down next to her and asked what she was watching. Peyton turned to her side to see who was talking to her, and saw Brooke's face and had the biggest smile on her face. Peyton hugged Brooke and never wanted to let go. Rachel came to interrupt their hug, "Peyton!" Rachel screamed, "You look hotter then I remember" Peyton turned to see Rachel's familiar face and jumped up and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" Rachel replied.

Rachel took Peyton's hand, and then held Haley's with her other hand. Brooke smirked; Rachel was going to introduce Peyton and Haley to Nick. Brooke remembered the first time that she met Nick. She couldn't stop jumping up and down; like most girls, Nick, had been her favourite backstreet boys when she was growing up. Nick was drinking a beer that Nathan had given him. Rachel tapped him on the shoulder and he turned out. Peyton and Haley looked at each other shocked. Nick Carter was standing in front of them, they couldn't believe it. Rachel took this time to introduce Haley and Peyton to Nick. "Guys, this is Nick, as you should know, my boyfriend." Peyton pulled Rachel to the side, "You're dating Nick Carter?" Peyton asked while Rachel nodded with a huge smile, "Is he good in bed?"

"Like a GOD!" Rachel replied with a bigger smile. Rachel turned back to Nick with Peyton and saw Haley hugging Nick. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that."

"I get that all the time, don't worry about it." Nick replied.

Lucas came into the apartment a couple of seconds later. Rachel saw him and jumped up. She jumped into his arms; he was really surprised to see her. Lucas and Rachel had gotten really close during the summer after graduation, and they still emailed once in a while. Other then Haley and Nathan, Rachel was the one that he had kept in touch with. Peyton looked over to the door and saw Lucas's face. She looked down, and walked into the kitchen, pacing back and forth. The second Lucas came in the door; Brooke looked over at Peyton to see how she was doing. When she saw Peyton pacing, she joined her in the kitchen, "You okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Peyton said, "I just haven't seen him since we broke up, and it's just a little awkward."

Brooke nodded and gave Peyton another hug. Lucas looked in the kitchen and saw Brooke with Peyton. "Is that my cheery?" Lucas asked.

Brooke turned around to face him and smiled, "hey broody." Brooke said giving him a hug, "How are you."

"Great" he replied and looked over at Peyton, "Hey Peyt. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

Brooke could feel the awkwardness between the two of them so she screamed out to everyone, "Okay everyone, the wedding starts in half an hour, let's get a couple pictures in"

Everyone met outside and started taking pictures. The first picture was of the high school gang. They had their arms around everyone, and then they took a natural picture where everyone did a funny face. The girls took a couple pictures together. Rachel pulled Nick into the picture and put him in the middle of the girls. The two couples took pictures together, Nick and Rachel, and Nathan and Haley. Brooke brought James and Emma outside. They got Nick's limo driver to take a picture of everyone together. Everyone headed for Nick's limo, except Lucas and Nathan who had their own limo because they were in the wedding party.

They all met up at the park. There was a created alter, and chair were set up facing it. Brooke, Rachel, Nick, Peyton, Haley, Emma, and James all went to go get seats while Nathan and Lucas headed for behind the alter. Brooke always loved wedding, and was really excited to see Karen and Andy again. The wedding music came on, it was finally starting. Andy, Lucas, Nathan and a guy Brooke didn't recognize came out to the alter, and waited for the women to come down the isle. First a little girl in a white dress with a yellow bandana came down the isle spreading flowers down the isle. Brooke freaked out when she realized who it was, "THAT'S LILY!" Brooke screamed. She took out her camera and started clicking away on her camera. Lily made it to the end of the isle and stood at the end of the alter. A pretty young redhead was the next to walk down the isle. "That's Becky" Haley informed both Brooke and Peyton, "Andy's niece."

Brooke and Peyton nodded. Rachel was busy kissing Nick to pay attention.

Next a blond came down the isle, Lucas smiled when he saw her. "That's Lindsay," Haley told them, "Lucas's girlfriend."

"She's gorgeous." Brooke said as Peyton glared at her.

Deb came down the isle and almost tripped. The congregation couldn't help but laugh, Deb was laughing as well, and last, Karen walked down the isle. Peyton and Brooke were in aw; Karen hadn't changed, she looked the same as she did four years ago. Karen met Andy at the alter and the ceremony started. Brooke faced the alter and saw a somewhat familiar face standing next to Lucas. It was Owen. Brooke waved at him, and he nodded at her. Brooke smiled, "This wedding just got interesting."

The priest started off by saying,

"What greater thing is there for two human souls  
than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen  
each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow,  
to share with each other in all gladness,  
to be one with each other in the  
silent unspoken memories"

Karen and Andy had gotten married really quickly because both were really anxious to get married so they just skipped to the "I do's." Everyone headed to the reception at Olympia Hall. Open bar, a live band, and food, Rachel was really excited. Her and Nick headed to the bar first before taking their seats next to Brooke and Haley. Karen and Andy came into the hall and went to go sit at their head table. Brooke looked over at the happy couple and decided to go offer her congratulations. She grabbed Emma's hand and walked towards them. Karen's face brightened up when she saw Brooke's and gave her a big hug, "Thanks for coming." She said.

"It was my pleasure." Brooke said as she turned to Emma, "Emma, this is Karen. Karen, this is my daughter Emma."

Karen looked at Brooke with a straight face and didn't know if she heard her correctly. Brooke smiled and nodded at Karen. Karen gave a hug to Emma. Brooke offered her congratulations to Andy, and gave him a hug. "You look beautiful" he said.

Brooke blushed, "Thanks."

Brooke and Emma headed back to their seats. Haley and Peyton were talking together when Brooke sat down between them, and interrupted their conversation. "She looks like a bimbo." Brooke heard Peyton say.

Haley nodded and Brooke was curious of who they were talking about. They were looking at Lindsay who was laughing with the other bridesmaid, Becky. Peyton was jealous that Lucas had moved on without her. Peyton changed the conversation quickly thought when he saw Lucas kiss Lindsay, "So Brooke, who's the father?" Peyton asked, "I'm dieing to know."

Brooke looked around to see if anyone was listening, "It's Chase." Brooke said truthfully.

Peyton raised her eyebrows, she was not expecting that.

"I thought Chase was a virgin?"

"He was, but I kind of "de-virginized him." Brooke said with a little giggle.

Both Haley and Peyton laughed together. The giggling fest was interrupted by Karen who was crying on the mike. "Hi everyone." Karen said, "I'm sorry, but there seems to be something wrong with our live band. So they will not be coming." She gave the mike to Andy and he turned it off. He gave her a hug. Music was a huge part of a wedding, without music there was no dancing. Nick and Rachel stopped making out to hear the announcement. Nick went to the head table, and told Karen that if he could get the band together that they could perform. Karen smiled, "Who invited Nick Carter to our wedding?" she said as she turned to Andy. Karen thought it was Andy who had brought and kissed him. Rachel interrupted the kiss by saying that Nick was her date.

"Oh," Karen said, "But you're still here, and you can play for us?"

"Of course, let me just get the boys on the phone."

Nick took out his cell, and dialled Brian's number. The phone was answered by Howie, "Hello?"

"How, we need to perform at a wedding, come to Olympia Reception in Tree Hill."

"We can be there in ten minutes."

"Sounds good."

Karen smiled, and gave Nick a hug. She took the mike and screamed, "The BACKSTREET BOYS are performing at MY WEDDING!"

The guests laughed and the girls screamed with excitement.

Lucas walked over to Rachel and Nick with Lindsay. Lindsay looked really excited for some reason; she had a huge smirk on her face. Lucas introduced them to his girlfriend.

"I'm a huge fan." Lindsay said out of no where.

"Ah, thanks" Nick said.

"I was talking to Rachel." Lindsay said quickly.

Rachel laughed at Nick, "Wow, this has never happened before," Rachel said, but still didn't know what Lindsay was a huge fan of."

"When I saw you model, I wanted to be just like you." Lindsay told her.

Rachel smiled and appreciated the compliment.

Brooke was eating her soup and someone tapped her on the shoulder. Brooke turned around quickly and saw Owen. She smiled, "I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

"Yeah, me too" he replied, "But I told you, we would meet again."

"You did"

"May I?" Owen asked pointing to the chair.

"You may." Brooke replied. He sat down next to her and they started talking about the wedding. "So how do you know the groom?"

"He's my uncle" Owen replied, "Kind of like my dad though. See, when my parents died, Andy took me in as his own son, and raised me to the fine young gentlemen I am now."

"I'm so sorry about your parents" Brooke said rubbing his leg.

"It's fine, really."

Brooke nodded when suddenly the doors of the reception opened, and the Backstreet Boys came in. The girls shrieked as they got on the stage. They started setting up when Nick kissed Rachel and joined them on the stage. AJ took the mike and said, "What do you guys say, let's get this party started."

The guests screamed, Brian took the mike, "Now, Karen and Andy wanted Michael Buble's "Home" for their wedding song, but we're no Michael Buble so, we're going to play one of our new songs, which was written for a girl at this wedding, but we will not mention her name." He winked at Rachel, "So if Karen and Andy could go to the dance floor and we could dim the lights; that would be great."

The music started, "She keeps the secrets in her eyes  
She wraps the truth inside her lies  
And just when I can't take what she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise

She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go"

Brooke and some of the other girls got their cameras out and started taking pictures of the happy couple.

"I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She dances away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles (oh when she smiles.. she smiles..)

Maybe I'd fight it if I could  
It hurts so bad, but feels so good  
She opens up just like a rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she asked me to, I would

She's out of control  
But I can't let go"

Brain said into the mike, "Now, can I have all the happy couples join them on the dance floor."

Nathan and Haley were the first ones one the dance floor, joined by Lindsay and Lucas. James asked Emma to dance, and Brooke started to tear up. She asked her mom if she could go, and Brooke said "go!" Emma turned back to her mom and said, "Find someone to dance with mommy." Brooke smiled as she watched her daughter go off to dance with James. They were so cute together that Brooke had to get a closer picture that she left Owen at the table by himself and stood next to them and took a picture of them in each other's arms. Brooke came back at the end of the song, put the camera back on the table, and sat next to Owen. "May I have the next dance?" Owen asked her.

"Depends on the song" Brooke said with a smile.

Owen laughed and they waited to see what the boys were going to play next. He heard Howie say that the next song was going to be a song from their previous album Never Gone. He heard the intro for the song Never Gone. Brooke and Owen both smiled. They both liked the song, so they both got up to go to the dance floor. Brooke placed her hands around Owen's neck, and he placed his around her waist.

"The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you

Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are"

Brooke looked over at Peyton who was by herself looking at Lucas and Lindsay who were dancing and laughing together. Peyton must have been feeling really sad, and really hurt. It was obvious that she was still in love with Lucas. Brooke gave Rachel a signal to go talk to Peyton, Rachel understood it, and sat down next to Peyton. They talked for a couple of seconds when Rachel got up and interrupted Lindsay and Lucas's dance.

"Lindsay can I steal him away for a dance for a second?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm thirsty anyway."

Rachel put her arms around Lucas, and asked him what the hell was wrong with him and slapped him. Lucas asked what the slap was for. Rachel ignored him, and told him to get his act together, and stop pretending that he didn't have feelings for Peyton, because she knew that he did. Lucas glared at Rachel and told her that even if he did have feelings for her, they were over, and he was with Lindsay now. Rachel told him to stop being stupid, and ask her to dance. "You know what, that's a good idea." Lucas said and walked over to Peyton and asked her to dance.

"You sure?" Peyton asked, "What about Lindsay?"

"She's getting drunk somewhere."

Peyton accepted Lucas's proposal to dance and they went to the dance floor. "Remember the last time we danced like this Peyt?"

"Yeah" she smirked, "You surprised me in LA, broke into my apartment, and scattered rose petals all over my floor."

"That's right." Lucas said, "I could have held you in my arms forever Peyt. I didn't want that moment to end. And then you broke up with me."

"I didn't break up with you, you just left. You broke up with me."

"Are you kidding?" Lucas said, "You broke up with me Peyt."

"I can't do this." Peyton said and left the reception hall.

Lucas chased after her, and Lindsay witnessed his quick exit and followed them.

"Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never seperate us  
Deep inside I know you are

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone

No no no  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone"

Brooke and Owen were still dancing on the dance floor when Owen came in for a kiss. Brooke pushed away. She didn't think she was ready yet. She trusted Owen; she knew he was a good guy. But the last guy that had kissed her was Chase, and look how well that turned out. He came in for another kiss, but this time Brooke let him. His lips pressed against hers, and she felt like she had never felt before. There was no doubt that Owen was a good kisser, it must have been a New Zealand thing, but Brooke for some reason didn't like it. When their kiss was finished Brooke looked into Owen's eyes, but didn't see Owen, she saw Chase. Brooke backed away from Owen, and said she had to go. She too ran out of the hall.

"Never gone, never far  
In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are"

Brooke walked outside and saw a parking lot near the river. Brooke could hear the Backstreet Boys intro for "Crawling Back to You" She walked over to the benches across the parking lot. This was the parking lot where Emma had been conceived. Brooke remembered what Brooke told her that night and said it out loud to herself, "Put me in you heart Brooke, see the world, and then come back to me."

"You are in my heart Chase, but you're not here."

"Of course I am." Brooke heard a man's voice say.

She turned around quickly and was stunned to see who was standing in front of her.

"Chase?" Brooke asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brooke just stared at Chase for a second, and couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her. He looked a little different then he did three and a half years ago, his hair was a little longer, and he had grown some facial hair. He was wearing a pink dress shirt with a black wife-beater underneath. He knew that Brooke liked that bad boy look, but what was Chase doing here? Brooke realized that if she wanted answers she had to speak.

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about the wedding, and thought it would be appropriate to say congratulations."

Brooke nodded, but she found this situation a little awkward. Chase could see that Brooke was feeling a little bit uncomfortable, "The truth is Brooke, that I knew you would be here, and I just needed to see you."

Brooke turned around to face the water. Chase walked closer to her to the point where he was right behind her. She could hear him breathing on her neck. There was a tear in her eye, but Brooke wiped it away. He whispered in her ear, "You know you look absolutely beautiful in that stunning dress."

Brooke turned around to face him; he was really close to her. Brooke could feel a kiss coming, but she couldn't. She couldn't let herself have feelings for Chase again; it was too complicated and too hard. Brooke saw Emma crossing the street with Haley and James. Brooke tried to signal Haley not to cross the street with Emma, but it was no use, Haley and Emma had already crossed the street and they were a couple of steps away from Chase and Brooke. Haley brought Emma to her mom, as Chase turned around. Haley raised her eyebrows; Chase was the last person she would have expected to see.

"Mommy," Emma said, "Owen's looking for you."

"Darling," Brooke replied, "I'll be there in a second."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take her back inside" Haley said, "James needs me."

"No, it's okay." Chase replied, "We'll bring her back inside to meet Owen."

Brooke glared at Haley. Great, that's exactly what she needed, Chase and Emma bonding. Haley didn't know what to do, so she just turned and walked back to the hall.

Brooke went in front of Chase and bent down to Emma's eye level and gave her a hug. Chase too, got on his knees, "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Emma." She replied, "What's yours?"

"That's a beautiful name.' He told her, "My name's Chase."

"I like that name." She told him.

Brooke was feeling uncomfortable and asked Emma if she wanted to go back to the party. Emma nodded eagerly as Brooke held her hand.

"She looks like someone I know" Chase told Brooke, "Funny huh?"

Chase continued walking, and Brooke told herself, "Nope, not that funny"

Lucas found Peyton crying in the back of the hall. He hated seeing her like this. Peyton felt Lucas's hand rubbed against her shoulder. She had always loved it when he did this. Lucas still loved Peyton, that was obvious, but he felt so guilty having these feelings for her when he was trying so hard to stay faithful to Lindsay. But he couldn't keep his feelings hidden anymore; he turned Peyton around and kissed her passionately.

Lindsay was curious on what was happening so she had followed Lucas outside. She poked her head around the corner and saw the guy she loved kissing another girl. Lindsay's heart broke inside. She put her hand up to her mouth, and started crying as she ran back inside.

Brooke, Chase and Emma had gotten back into the hall. Owen spotted them and rushed over to them, "Hey are you okay?" he asked Brooke.

Brooke smiled when she saw his face and heard his accent, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about before, I just had a lot on my mind."

Owen nodded, "I understand."

Chase was just standing there waiting to be introduced, "Hey, Owen?"

"And you are?"

"Long story, but I'm Chase."

"Nice to meet you," Owen said with a smile, "Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Well, I should stay with Emma." Brooke said.

"No, no. Go with Owen, I'll look after her." Chase told her.

Brooke couldn't just say, "No you can't take care of her," or else he would get suspicious.

"Alright, fine." Brooke said, but didn't want to.

Owen took her hand and walked with her outside. They sat down on a bench. He looked straight in her eyes and told her that he liked it. It was a little forward, maybe a little too forward. But Brooke felt like she liked him too and told him. Owen smiled when he heard the news, and kissed her again. Brooke let him, and this kiss was an improvement from the last one. "I'm sorry about running out before, I just … haven't done this is so long?"

"What?" he asked, "kiss?"

"Yeah…Been too busy with fashion, and when I did have spear time I would try to go out with guys, but no one wants to date a single mom."

"It doesn't bother me." he told her.

Brooke smiled, "This might seem a little awkward, but how was I?"

Owen laughed at the question, "Fantastic" he replied shyly and kissed her once more.

Emma had gotten hungry and told Chase that she wanted something to eat. Chase asked her where her table was. Emma pointed to one and ran to it, Chase followed her. He sat in Brooke's spot and watched Emma eat her chicken nuggets. He smiled when she got ketchup all over her face. He took a napkin and wiped it off. Emma giggled and ate another chicken nugget. "So how old are you?"

Emma put up three fingers up.

"Three years old?" Chase said, "You're practically a lady."

Emma laughed and offered Chase a nugget. Chase told her that he already ate.

"So where's your dad?" Chase asked her.

"I don't know." Emma replied, "Mom never talks to him."

"Wait a second you don't know who your dad is?"

Emma shook her head. Rachel had been talking with Nick when he had a little break from singing, when she spotted Emma talking with Chase. "Babe, hold that though, I'll be right back." Rachel said as she went to go back to the table.

"Hey pumpkin," Rachel said trying to think of an excuse to get Emma away from Chase because she knew that that was what Brooke would have wanted, "How about you go see Lily?"

Emma nodded with a big smile and jumped off her chair. She ran to Lily who was eating cake, and sat next to her. Rachel sat in Emma's spot and exhaled. "So how you been Chase?"

"Not so good" Chase said taking a sip of water, "I miss Brooke."

"You know, Brooke and you could have still been together if you hadn't cheated on her."

"I didn't cheat on her" Chase stated.

"Yes you did. Brooke didn't want to move on Chase." Rachel said, "She wanted you to follow her."

"How was I supposed to know that Rach?"

"You just are Chase." Rachel said, "I just can't believe she still loves you after the pain you put her threw."

Chase jumped when he heard the words "she still loves you" He wasn't expecting to hear those words. Rachel realized what she had just said and put her hand over her mouth. Chase got up quickly and headed out the door of the hall. Rachel stood up, "Chase, I didn't mean that." even though she did.

Chase spotted Brooke and Owen making out on the bench. He headed over to them and cleared his throat right in front of them. They both looked up at him, seeing an angry Chase starring at them, "Brooke" Chase said, "Can I talk to you for a second. It will only take a minute."

"Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something here Chase." Brooke said looking at Owen.

Chase grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "Hey Chase let go of me."

He brought her to another bench and sat her down. "You and me, have to talk, right now."

Chase looked furious, had he found out that he was Emma's father?

"You still love me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Rachel told me you still loved me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brooke, come on."

"Alright, fine. I still may have feelings for you, but I can never love you again, not after what you put me threw." Brooke screamed at him.

Brooke remembered what had happened to her. She had come to visit Chase one weekend, when she got thirsty and headed to Karen's Café. Karen was really happy to see her and poured her coffee. Brooke looked around the café and saw a young couple hugging. Brooke smiled at them, but that smile turned to a frown when she saw that it was Chase who was hugging the girl. Brooke rushed up to them and smacked her hand on the table. Chase reacted quickly and told her it wasn't what it looked like. She didn't wait for his explanation and just ran out of the café. Chase kept calling her, but she would never pick up.

"Brooke, I never cheated on you." He told her.

"How can you just lie to my face Chase?" Brooke said, "I saw you, with my own two eyes. I said I was going to be gone for one month, you couldn't have waited for me."

"I could have waited more then year for you Brooke." Chase told her, "Because it's you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I did." Chase said, "You saw me once, judged me, and never let me explain."

"You have my attention, tell me right now." Brooke said, "Why were you with another girl."

"I was with another girl" he told her, "but she wasn't my girlfriend. It was my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah." Chase said, "I never brought her up because she was living in Pittsburgh and she came to visit me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me Chase?"

"Did you give me the chance?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"I thought you would have known by now, I only love you Brooke. I don't love anyone else." Chase said as he leaned in.

Brooke pushed back, "You're too late."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A couple of days passed. Owen and Brooke were now dating exclusively and it broke Chase's heart. He didn't want to have to let her go. He had tried, so many times, but he could never do it. Brooke wasn't an easy person to get over. She had changed him completely. Never, had he had this much of a hard time getting over someone. Every time he saw them kiss, his heart ached for her. But he had to pretend like he didn't care, because he didn't want to make Brooke feel awkward. He had though, been spending a lot of time with Emma. They had played basketball one entire afternoon, and hung out at night. It made Brooke feel good seeing them bond like this. She still couldn't build up the courage to tell Chase that he was the father though. Was it possible that Chase could sew Brooke for soul custody? The court would definitely side with Chase because she had kept the paternity of Emma a secret for almost four years. She had asked her friends their opinions on the topic. They all thought it wasn't fair to keep it from Chase or Emma anymore. Brooke didn't know how to tell him. How were you supposed to tell this fantastic guy, who never did anything bad to you, that you had been lying to him? And it wasn't some small little white lie that he could forgive instantly. It was a big deal. Brooke felt really guilty for keeping this secret inside for so long.

Owen had work that evening; Chase had taken Emma to the park with Rachel and Nick. So, Brooke was all by herself. She decided that Chase deserved to know that Emma was her daughter. She didn't have the courage to tell him in person, so she decided to write it in a letter. She took out a piece of paper from the hotel's desk drawer and a black pen and started writing;

"Dear Chase.

For the longest time, I've wanted to tell you this, but I haven't had the guts. I thought after you read this you would hate me or something. So much has happened since the last time I saw you. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Chase I've been lying to you for quite a long time, and I feel like I just have to say it out loud, in a letter though, not in person. You have a daughter, Chase. You remember you told me that you felt a connection and Emma looked familiar, well, she's your daughter. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I hope you can forgive me, and if not, I wish you a happy life. I really do, because you deserve it. I probably won't see you again, unless you plan to sew me for soul custody because I'm leaving for Europe. When I get back we can arrange some sort of exchange of Emma. I'm going to miss you. Seeing you, made me have some… never mind. Hope we keep touch Chase.

Love you,

Brooke.

Brooke picked up her pen, folded the letter and slid it in an envelope. She sealed it and left it on her table. She would give it to Chase in the morning before she left with Emma for New York. The cell phone rang, she ran to pick it up. There were loud noises coming from the other side of the phone. "Brooke?" Chase screamed.

"Chase?" Brooke asked, "What's going on?"

"Karaoke Night" he replied, "Come Karen's Café NOW" he hung and left Brooke hanging.

"One more night of fun, could be good." Brooke said as she placed the letter in her purse and left the hotel.

She arrived at Karen's Café a couple of minutes later. Lindsay and Lucas were on the stage singing "Broken" She smiled, as she spotted Chase, Emma, Rachel, Nick, Haley, Nathan and James. She headed over to sit with them. She sat next to Emma. Emma was really enjoying herself. She told her mom that her and James had gone up and performed "a whole new world" from Aladdin.

"Sorry I missed it baby."

"It's okay mommy." She said as she gave her mom a hug. Chase looked at them and smiled.

Karen got on stage, "Alright for our last performance, we've got Chase performing "Wait For You"

Chase put his head down. He was expecting anything but a love song. He got on stage and took the mike. He held it up to his mouth as the music started playing.

"I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be"

There was cheering in the crowd. Brooke cheered for him loudly. She was listening to the lyrics and nodded. She got a drink from the counter and brought it back to her seat.

"So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you"

Chase was smiling while he was singing and looked straight at Brooke who was singing along. This song displayed his true feelings for Brooke. It was the perfect song for them. Brooke caught Chase looking straight at her in the eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes looking into hers. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Chase finished the song and everyone clapped. Brooke left with Emma a couple of minutes later. Chase chased them out and told Emma that he forgot to buy her that ice cream he promised her, and considering that she was leaving the next morning he had to buy it for her now. Emma asked her mom if she could go with Chase across the street to the ice cream man. "Go ahead baby." Emma grabbed Chase's hand and crossed the street. Brooke saw them from across the street ordering her ice cream. Emma waved at Brooke and started running across the street without Chase. Brooke yelled at her to hold Chase's hand, but Chase was too busy paying. Brooke was running across the street when they heard car tires screech down the street. It was a drunk driver. Emma was still walking in the middle of the street when Brooke turned to see the car swerve from side to side. She screamed at Emma to go back, but Emma wouldn't listen she wanted to show her mom that Chase bought her three scoops of ice cream. The drunk driver didn't see Emma till the very last second and slammed on the breaks but it was too late. He had hit Emma and now she had a huge cut on her head, there was a loss of blood. And she was on the floor below the call.

Brooke and Chase ran from either side of the street to Emma's side. Brooke got down on her knees and screamed, "EMMA! GET UP RIGHT NOW. DON'T DO THIS TO MOMMY!"

There was no response. "SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Have you ever felt an ache in your heart, that you feel will never go away. Have you ever felt your heart melt to pieces? This is how Brooke felt for four hours while her three year old daughter was fighting for her life. They had been operating on her quite a long time now. Brooke felt her heart pounding looking in from the viewing room, watching her daughter in there, with tubes in her, connected with to a life-support machine. Rachel, Nick and Chase were there with her. Haley, Peyton and James were on their way. Brooke put her hand on her mouth and couldn't help but cry. Rachel had been crying in Nick's arms as well. The nurse came into the viewing room and told them they had to wait in the waiting room for now.

"No, I'm not leaving." Brooke said looking at her daughter. "That's my daughter in there, and I'm not leaving until I know she's okay."

"Miss please."

Chase put his hand on her shoulder and Brooke placed her hand on his. Brooke turned at look at Chase in the eyes. She could tell that he wanted to cry as well, but was being a man and keeping his tears inside. The nurse grabbed Brooke's arm and forcibly tried to bring her out of the viewing room. "Let go of me." Brooke broke loose of her grab and ran to the glace. She banged on it, "That's my baby!" she screamed, "MY BABY!"

Chase got a hold of Brooke and held her close. Brooke sobbed in Chase's arms. She couldn't believe her daughter was in there fighting for her life, and she couldn't do anything to protect her. The nurse tried to forcibly bring Brooke out of the room but Brooke was too strong for her. "Nurse I'll handle it." Chase said while the nurse backed off and left the room to call a doctor.

"Brooke come on."

"This not fair!" she screamed, "Emma never did ANYTHING wrong."

"I know."

"She's just a baby." Brooke said with a tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's not right." Chase told her.

Brooke put her head on Chase's shoulder. He slowly walked out of the viewing room with her. Rachel and Nick were waiting outside, Rachel had still been crying. She got up when she saw Brooke with tears in her eyes and gave her a hug. Rachel faced her, and told her nothing was going to happen to Emma.

"Rach, don't say that until you know for sure."

Nick brought Brooke some water and told her to drink it and it would make it feel better. Brooke thanked him and took a sip. Chase opened his arms and Brooke gave him another hug. She had so much angry and things she wanted to cry about going on in her mind. Owen came in running in the hospital, when he saw Brooke hugging Chase. "Brooke!" Owen said.

Brooke quickly got out of her hug with Chase and faced Owen. He had a couple of small tears down his cheek. Over the couple of days Owen had grown to love Emma. He had treated her like she was his own. She gave Owen a kiss and a hug. He held her close. He could feel her heart beating against his really quickly. "Brooke, your heart is beating really fast."

Brooke had a déjà vu and remembered when Chase said those exact same words to her. Brooke looked over at Chase, it seemed like he remembered to because he had been looking at them, and then looked down. He couldn't stand seeing Brooke in another man's arm. He couldn't just stay there and watch them so he went to the cafeteria. Rachel saw him leave in a fit and followed him.

"Chase!" she screamed down the hall.

"What Rachel!" he said as he turned around quickly.

"What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me?" He re said what Rachel asked him, "Brooke should be with me, not that guy Owen. He may be nice, but Brooke and I were meant for each other, and you know it's true."

Rachel looked down; she had always wanted Brooke to end up with Chase. He was the one that made her happy, the one that she felt all tingly inside when she saw him. But Brooke was with Owen now, and he was a really great guy. She knew that Brooke still had feelings for Chase, but it was too hard for her. Rachel told Chase it was going to be fine.

"No, it won't be, not until Emma's healthy again, and Brooke and I are back together." Chase said, "But Emma is fighting for her life in there, and Brooke is dating that bartender."

Chase turned around, he had been furious with himself. Why did he let Brooke go, and not at told her the truth about the whole misunderstanding thing before she left for New York. Why had he been an ass and not have run after her. He felt like an idiot to let go Brooke, she was everything a guy could have hoped for. Rachel put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry Chase. I really am."

"It's not your fault, its mine." He told her.

"Don't blame yourself." Rachel said giving Chase a hug.

They saw the doctor get out of his office and headed towards the waiting room. Rachel and Chase followed him to the waiting room. Brooke turned to the doctor once she saw him go threw the door. She rushed over to him and asked what was going on.

"We almost lost her."

"Oh God…" Brooke said and gave Owen another hug.

"But she's stable right now."

"We have some bad news though." He said, "During the operation, she slipped into a coma."

"A coma?" Brooke asked sobbing onto Owen's shirt.

"There's a 50/50 chance that she will come out of it" he said, "I'm sorry, we did our best."

"Can I go see her?" Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

The doctor nodded, "Only two at a time though."

Brooke nodded as Haley, Peyton and James came rushing threw the hospital slide doors. "Brooke, we came as soon as we could, there was a lot of traffic."

"Yeah I know." Brooke nodded.

"Brooke," Chase said, "Do you mind if I go in first? I have to leave tonight; I promise I won't take long."

Brooke was debating if she should let him go or not. It was fair that he could say goodbye, since he probably wasn't going see her for a while. Brooke told him to go in.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and asked Brooke what she was thinking.

"It's his daughter Rachel."

"I thought you didn't want him to know."

"I wrote him a letter, explaining everything."

"You're going to give it to him?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, he deserves to know, and if I can't do it in person, what better way then a letter?"

Chase walked into the hospital, and closed the door behind him. There lay a little girl, connected to a life support power source. She looked so helpless, laying there with her eyes closed. She had just been hit by a car that was nonetheless much bigger then her, but also much heavier then her. If the car hadn't breaked, she would have gone flying. Chase wiped away a tear, and sat down next to her. He held her small little hand. Once the two touched, there was a vibe Chase had received. Chase couldn't understand why he cared so much about Emma, I mean, sure she was a part of Brooke, who he loved, but they had just met not even five days ago, and he grew to love her. He raised her hand up and squeezed it.

"Emma," he said with a smile, "I'm here buddy. It's Chase. We have done so many things together lately. We've been to the park, played a little bit of soccer at the park. I swear, your mom should sign you up for soccer when you're a little older. You're only three years old, and I see that, in the future you're going to accomplish so much. I'm going to go away for a bit, alright? But I want you to know, every time I'm going pass by that park or the river court, I'm going to think about you. If I'm ever in New York, you're going to show me your school and your friends, and we're all going to go for ice cream alright? I love your mom Emma, and I probably always will. But mommy doesn't feel the same way about me, so we're not going to be seeing each other every day. But I hope we can talk on the phone, and you could tell me how your day went and what you did. How about some time I take you for a ride on my plane? I don't know if mommy would let you, but we could beg her couldn't we? I've grown to love you Emma; like you're my daughter. I wish you were mine. I'm sorry you never got to meet your real dad. He's one lucky guy to have a daughter like you even if he doesn't know it yet. I'm not going to be here when you wake up, but know, I'm thinking about you, and I love you." He kissed her hand, got up quickly and left the room. He wiped a tear from his eye as he got out. He headed to Brooke and gave her a hug. "She's going to wake up Brooke, don't give up."

He started to go out the door. "You're leaving?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I said my goodbye, you don't need an extra person here, when you're focus should be on Emma."

"Do you have 5 minutes to spare, so we can goodbye?"

Chase smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Brooke smiled and walked with Chase to the cafeteria. They sat down across from each other. Chase was twirling his thumbs as Brooke got a cup of coffee. She sat down and heard what Chase had to say, "Brooke, I don't know what's going on. I feel such a connection with her. I don't understand it."

"Because you're her father." Brooke thought in her head.

"We haven't even known each other for more then five days, and I love her. How is that possible?"

"Chase, it's possible. I was in love with you on our first date. I loved everything about you. I loved the dance we shared, I loved the ice cream we ate, loved how you walked me to the door to say goodnight, and I loved it when you kissed me."

Chase rubbed Brooke's hands. He figured she was just saying these things because of Emma, and he understood it.

"It's not the same though." Chase said, "It's like something inside me, is telling me she's mine."

Chase was putting the pieces together. Was this the moment she was waiting for to tell him. She didn't know what to say. Her subconscious told her to tell him. Without even thinking she blurted out, "Maybe because you are her father."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chase just starred at Chase for a couple of seconds, not sure he heard Brooke correctly.

"Say something" she said.

"I'm speechless Brooke." Chas told her

"Emma's my daughter?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" she replied, "Emma's your daughter. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"You're sorry?" Chase asked, "You lied to me Brooke. Never have done something this big to you."

"I know. I just … I didn't want her to get hurt the same way I got hurt Chase."

Brooke got up quickly and wiped away a tear, she exhaled slowly. She heard Chase get up from the chair behind her and heard him walk closer to her. He stood in front of her and told him that he understood why she kept it a secret in New York, but told her that he would have liked it better if he would have known.

"I know…" Brooke said, "But I guess I felt like I wanted to get even with you Chase."

Chase nodded, and gave her a hug, "I can't believe it," he said, "Emma's my daughter. You know, I always had a feeling that she was."

"I know, and I came so close to telling you so many times." Brooke said, "Just hearing that you're leaving though, broke my heart, and I felt like you needed to know before you left."

Brooke and Chase walked back to the waiting room. They didn't see anyone familiar outside, and saw Emma's door open. They both ran to see what was going on. There were doctors around Emma putting more injections in her. Brooke looked at the heart monitor, it was decreasing really fast. She started to cry in Chase's arms, "Not again" Brooke said with a sob.

"Clear" the doctor said

Emma's body rose up quickly and then fell back down. "That's my baby." Brooke said screaming, "My baby!"

"Our baby" Chase whispered in her ear and let a tear roll off his cheek. The numbers on the heart monitor suddenly started rising again. Emma was stable, for now.

"That was a close one," said the doctor, "We almost lost her."

"Can everyone please clear out, I would like to have a word with the mother" he said.

Haley, James and Peyton were the first ones out. Rachel gave Brooke a hug, and told her it was going to be okay. She made a quick exit with Nick crying. Chase too was going on his way to leave, but was cut off by Brooke saying, "Is it alright if her father stays as well?"

The doctor was shocked; he wasn't told that Emma had a father. He quickly nodded and told Chase to close the door behind him. Chase smiled, after being addressed as Emma's father, and sat down next to Brooke and held her hand. Brooke felt his warm hand touch hers. His hands were a little rougher then she had remembered, but still missed the feeling. They both listened to what the doctor had to say. It was better news then they had thought. He told them that Emma was making a really great recovery but was cut off by Brooke.

"Didn't we almost just loose her?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," he replied, "It shows that Emma is trying to get out of her coma. The heart sometimes drops when the patient tries too hard to come out of the coma, which shows that it is exactly what Emma was trying to do."

"So she's going to be okay!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Well, the odds look better." He said, "It could still take her a long time to get out of the coma."

"How long are we talking here doctor?"

"I'd say from about a week to about a month."

Brooke's heart sank. A month? A month without seeing her daughter's beautiful eyes, or hearing her great laugh. Brooke didn't think she could handle that. The doctor told them that if they wanted to hurry up the process, they should talk to her. His beeper went off, took a look at the call, and hurried off to another patient. Chase faced Brooke and told her he had to go.

"You're leaving?" Brooke asked.

Chase nodded, "I'm already late, and I've gotten like ten message from my co-pilot. I've got to go. I don't want to leave you here by yourself, but I have to go." Chase said as he got up.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone." Brooke said in a hostile manner.

"Please, don't be mad me." Chase said.

"Too late for that Chase."

"I hate it when you're mad at me."

"Well, then stop doing stupid things to get me mad." She screamed.

Chase opened the door, and turned to face Brooke, "I love you." He said, and closed the door behind.

How dare he! How dare he say he loved her. He just finds out this incredible news that he has a daughter, and he goes off running, again. This shouldn't have come as a surprise to Brooke, he had done this before. She just expected things to be different this time.

"Boys always tend to disappoint you." She said to herself.

Brooke headed outside, and found Haley and Peyton talking in the waiting room, James colouring a picture, and Rachel and Nick kissing by the water fountain. Rachel opened her eyes and saw Brooke standing outside of Emma's room, and pushed Nick off. She ran over to Brooke and asked her what happened.

"Well, I told Chase he was Emma's father." Brooke said, "And as you just witnessed, there are things that are more important to him, so he just left."

"I'm sorry baby." Rachel gave giving Brooke a hug.

The rest of the people waiting in the waiting room came to join them. "Thanks for coming guys, but I'll call if anything happens, seriously, I don't know how long this is going to take. I think you should all go home."

Peyton and Haley nodded and got ready to go, while James ran to Brooke, and gave her a picture. Brooke took a look at what he drew. It was a picture of Brooke and Emma holding hands and smiling.

"Thank you James." she said, "Do you want to put it by her bedside?"

James nodded and ran inside. He held Emma's hand, and told her to wake up soon. He kissed her forehead and left with Haley and Peyton.

Rachel and Nick weren't moving. "Why aren't you guys leaving?"

"We're not leaving you alone Brooke." Nick told her.

Rachel gave her a cup of coffee that they had bought from Starbucks when they had headed out earlier. "Drink up."

Hours had passed, and Brooke had fell asleep next to Emma by her bedside. She was dreaming of happy thoughts, Emma's first day at school, getting her license, graduation, prom. Things she may, or may not get to experience with her daughter. Rachel and Nick walked in to see Brooke asleep, hugging her daughter. They walked beside her, and rubbed her face. Brooke opened her eyes slowly, and saw them. Rachel offered her a croissant and Nick offered her orange juice. "It's morning." Rachel said with a smile.

Brooke suddenly turned to Emma hoping to see her beautiful eyes open, but no such luck. She was still in a coma. Brooke took the croissant and took a bite.

"Did you guys stay here all night?"

"At the hotel nearby" Nick said with a smile.

"Well, we really appreciate it." Brooke said rubbing Emma's hand "I mean, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you babe." Rachel told her.

"Do you guys mind?" Brooke said, "I would really like to have a moment alone with her."

They nodded and walked out of the room. Brooke moved to the chair next to Emma, picked up her hand, and exhaled.

"Baby, it's mommy. I look at you here, helpless, and it breaks my heart that I can't help you get through this. I'm sorry I haven't always been there sweetheart. Mommy's been really busy, but if you could just come back to me, mommy will be there for you. She promises okay? I love you Emma. I always have, and I always will, I'm sorry I made you ever doubt it. I had a dream baby. In this dream, I walked you to your bus stop, it was your first day of school. We were back in New York of course. We both saw the bus coming down the street, and I asked you if you were going to be okay, and you want to know what you said back to me? Well, you said, mommy, I don't always need you there, I can do it by myself, and I smiled, watched you get on the bus, and saw it drive you away. There was another one where we were shopping for your prom dress. We could not find a single one that you liked. Finally we found a gorgeous white strapless long dress, and it looked absolutely gorgeous on you hunny. The dream kind of fast-forward to the night of prom, where you won Prom Queen, like me. You had a really attractive prom date by the way." Brooke said with a couple of tears in her eyes. She decided to tell Emma about her father.

"Baby, I know that the thing you wanted most was to know who your father was. I told him that you were our daughter, and he was so happy that you were his baby. He told me he felt a connection with you, the second you two met, and I'm pretty sure you felt it too love. Chase is your daddy, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before. I just didn't want you to get hurt pumpkin, like I did. You're probably wondering where he is, but to tell you the truth, I don't know. He's not here with us when you need him most."

Brooke heard a door close behind her; she turned around quickly and saw Chase's face.

"Of course I am." He said looking down."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey readers! Thanks for reading this fanfiction. I think this is the one of the better one's I've written. I'm not sure if a lot of people like the Chase being the father storyline, but I made it, because I'm a huge Brooke and Chase fan. There are some readers that only read for their couples, and I have nothing against that. Brooke and Chase will not be together for at least another three-four chapters, so please, if you don't like Brooke and Chase, at least read until then. I would really appreciate your thoughts on the chapters and the story. So please submit a review, and if you could give me constructive points, please go ahead.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Brooke was shocked to see Chase in the room. Hadn't he left to go to Europe? He had left them at the hospital, so why was he back? Brooke didn't say anything to him. She watched him walk over to the other side of Emma's bed. He had brought giant sunflowers and had put them in a white vase. He put them by her nightstand. He then bent over her, and kissed her cheek. This only wanted to make Brooke cry; for years, she wished she could see Chase kissing Emma, and hugging her maybe when he got home from work. She would have never imagined him kissing her on what could be her death bed.

"You came back"

Chase nodded and rubbed his daughter's hand.

"But what about Europe?"

"Europe's always going to be there Brooke." Chase stated, "I realized that being with you and Emma was way more important."

Brooke smiled, and held Emma's other hand. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for the two of you." Chase told her, "I just want you to know that."

Brooke got up from her chair quickly and headed to the window, which had a view of the river court. She held her hand up to her mouth and let out a sob. She had been though so much drama in the past 24 hours that she ever had in her life. She heard Chase say, "Daddy's here baby."

More tears flowed down her cheek, but she wiped them away quickly. Hearing these things come out of Chase's mouth got her very emotional, and she didn't even know why, maybe because she had finally told Chase that he was Emma's father, and Emma wasn't up to hear it, or able to say her opinion about the situation.

"Brooke," Chase said as he faced her, "I think we should talk." Brooke faced him with tears in her eyes as he got up quickly and rushed by her side.

"What's the matter?"

Brooke pulled up a chair, as did Chase. They both sat down and looked at each other in the eyes. "I didn't think you were going to come back." Brooke told him.

"What?" Chase asked her, "You girls are my top priority now."

"I thought you were going to take her away from me because I lied to you all these years Chase."

"I would never separate a mother from a child. You know I'm not that cruel."

"I know," Brooke said, "and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about Emma."

"That's a step," Chase said, "I want to know how? And when?"

"Well…" Brooke said trying to remember every single detail, "You and I got … um… really close"

"Brooke just say we had sex."

"Okay fine. We had sex, and remember how we didn't use protection that night?" Brooke asked him.

Chase nodded, he had totally forgotten. He guessed he was just caught up in the moment. He just wanted to be with Brooke that night, and nothing else mattered. But he let Brooke continue her story.

"Anyways … I never thought that we would get pregnant, until I threw up for a couple of days in a row, at the same hour. I then decided to get a pregnancy test. I was all by myself in a girl's bathroom taking that test. I was so scared Chase. When the test came out positive, I completely freaked out. I called my mom and she rushed to New York to meet me. She told me that we would handle it together. Now, you and I, we weren't doing so well. Remember when we decided to take a break, well it was around there. That decision hurt me so bad. I know it was brought up by me, but you weren't the only one hurting after we agreed on not seeing each other for a while. Then you came to New York, and I was about 2 and a half months along, and was just developing my bump. We went out with Rachel and Nick on a double date. After the night you came to my room, and we made love once more. It felt magical, nothing I had ever felt before. But we broke up for good after that, I never saw you again until about 3 years later, in Tree Hill. That's the story Chase." Brooke told him, "I don't know what else to say"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Emma?"

"I wanted to, but I figured you would have been too busy." Brooke said, "I thought you would have moved on by then with someone else, and I didn't want to get hurt again, because you hurt me so much."

"Brooke, you've been talking for a while, and I haven't said a word," Chase said, "So I'm going say a couple of things alright?"

Brooke nodded, that was what she had hoped would have happened. She wanted to know where Chase was at, what he thought about this whole situation.

"The decision of breaking up for good came from you. I didn't sleep for days; I didn't eat, because I needed you Brooke. If you would have told me you had a daughter, not even if it was mine, if it was another guy's. I would have come rushing to your side, and help you raise your child because I loved you that much. I would have used it as an excuse to be near you, to be close to you. If I would have known that you didn't really mean to break up I wouldn't have left. I wouldn't have left, and we would still be together right now. Emma wouldn't have been in this situation where she was fighting for her life, and we would all be happy. A family together. I blame myself, for letting you go. I didn't want to, I felt like I had to Brooke."

"Now, I wish you had stayed in New York, so we could be together, because I still love you Chase. I've been trying to hide it, and I just can't. I'm in love with you Chase Adams."

"God, I was hoping you would say that." Chase said as he brushed away Brooke's strand of hair behind her ear. He put his hand on her cheek, and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips pressed against one another, for a moment, just a moment. But that moment was exactly what they needed. The lack of passion and love had been missing from both of their lives for such a long time, had resumed in just a matter of seconds. They were interrupted though by a noise from Emma's bed. It sounded like something was being said, but they couldn't make it out. They both jumped out of their chairs and rushed by Emma's bedside; she was starting to wake up. Emma moved her head from side to side, Brooke started crying; her baby was finally waking up. She opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked at her parents, "Mom, Dad…." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Brooke and Chase quickly went on either side of the bed. Brooke couldn't stop crying. Chase held Emma's hand, as Emma looked at him. "Daddy?" Chase smiled as his eyes got a little teary. He nodded, and gave Emma a hug. Emma looked over at her mom, "Mommy, don't cry."

"No, baby, these are happy tears."

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a car baby." Chase told her.

Emma looked as if she was remembering something. She closed her eyes and pictured Brooke yelling at her to get out of the road. She heard the horn on the car honking loudly, when she opened her eyes quickly. Emma started crying and both Brooke and Chase hugged her. She made room for them on her bed, and told them to sit next to her. They both squeezed onto the bed; with Emma in the middle. Emma snuggled between her parents and closed her eyes. This is what she had been waiting for, for such a long time. Brooke put her arm around Emma and held her close. Chase put his arms around his girls and held them close. Brooke looked over at Chase who was looking down at Emma smiling, and smiled as well. This is what Brooke had been wanting for the longest time, and she finally got it, now could she keep it? There was a knock on the door and the three of them looked up to see who it was. A familiar redhead and blond came in, not expecting to find Emma awake. Emma screamed with the biggest smile, "Auntie Rachel!"

"Emma!" Rachel screamed, "You're awake!"

Rachel turned to Brooke, and was mad. She hadn't come outside to get Rachel when Emma woke up, and she told her specifically that she wanted to be there. "She just woke up." Brooke told her innocently. Emma giggled and then stuck out her tongue; she loved it when they fought. Nick quickly got to Emma's bed and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you're awake hunny." Rachel looked over at Nick and Rachel and it hit her, Nick was amazing with kids, why didn't they one of their own. Rachel ran over to Nick, grabbed his and asked him if she could to him outside.

"Of course"

They both left the room, and sat down on two chairs in the waiting room. Rachel looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nick looked at Rachel confused. Rachel had a pretty big smile on her face. "What's going on babe?"

"I want to get pregnant." Rachel said with the biggest smile.

"What?" Nick asked in complete confusion.

"I love you so much Nick." Rachel said, "I want to show off our love to the world."

"Rach, you're thinking crazy here!" Nick said, "A baby?"

"No, I'm not, for once I want to take a risk. I want a little adventure in my life Nick." Rachel said, "I want to do this for us."

"Rachel, we're not even married." Nick said.

"I'm not asking for a proposal, I'm asking you to help me bring another person in this world." Rachel said.

"Baby, think about what your asking us to do." Nick asked her, "What if we break up?"

"Don't say that."

"I know, it's probably not going to happen, but what if it does?" Nick asked.

"Then I will raise her or him by myself, He or she will remind me of how I'm feeling right now in our relationship, and that's what I want." Rachel said, "I'm completely in love with you Nick Carter, I've never been this much in love with anyone."

"Baby, we can't do this, okay?" Nick said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head." He said as he left the hospital.

Rachel just sat in her chair with tears rolled down her cheek. She had told a guy how she really felt, and he flat out rejected her. How could he do this to her? Didn't she mean anything to him? Maybe they needed a break. Rachel wiped away her tears, got up, and walked into the room again. Brooke looked at Rachel who was still wiping away her tears. Brooke got up quickly, and asked Rachel what was wrong. Rachel told her it was nothing, but Brooke could hear the sadness in her voice, and told her that they could go talk outside. Rachel nodded and they both left the room. Rachel faced Brooke, "I think Nick and I just broke up." There were many tears coming out of Rachel's eyes, Brooke opened her arms and Rachel hugged her. She was weeping on Brooke's shoulder, as Brooke stroked her hair, "It's going to be okay."

Rachel pulled away, "He doesn't want to have a child with me."

"What?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"That's why we broke up." Rachel said, "I want to have a kid, and he doesn't"

"But you guys aren't married."

"Neither are you and Chase, but you two still have Emma."

"Yeah, but we didn't have it planned."

"Still, I love him so much Brooke." Rachel told her, "More then I've ever loved anyone." Brooke figured that Rachel wasn't 100 to talk about it. So she decided to bring something else up;

"Hey, what if we get some crappy hospital food and bring it to Emma?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Rachel replied.

Brooke and Rachel headed to the cafeteria, as Brooke's phone rang. She opened it, "Hello?"

"Brooke!" Haley screamed, "How's Emma?"

"Hales! She's awake."

"Oh, that's great news. James, Nathan, Peyton and I are on our way."

Brooke closed her phone and told Rachel that they were coming. Rachel smiled; at least they would get Nick off her mind. Brooke and Rachel came back with caf food and saw the whole group had come to see Emma. This definitely put a smile on Brooke's face. Seeing that all her friends had been concerned about Emma, and had come right away. Chase came out of Emma's room and was shocked to see all these people waiting to see Emma. James was the first one to go in and see her, Haley and Nathan obviously went in with him. James ran by Emma's bedside and gave her a hug. "Did you see the picture I made you?"

"Yes, I did." Emma replied, "It's pretty. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" Emma replied.

"So you're leaving tonight?"

Emma nodded, and had a little tear in her eye. She and James had become really close over the last couple of days, and it made her sad that she may not see him in a while.

"We're going to come and visit you and your mom Emma alright?" Haley said from the door.

Emma nodded and gave James another hug. Nathan and Haley came to join their son at Emma's bedside, and they both gave her a hug as well. James gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, and then left with his parents. Haley quickly gave Brooke a hug outside, and told her to come over before they left for New York.

"I don't think we can, I mean, we should already be there, so once the doctor releases her, we have to go right away."

"You serious?"

"I wish I wasn't"

"Alright, well, let's keep in touch, and see each other soon?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

The James Scott family left the hospital with Peyton. Brooke and Chase decided to go check on Emma. "Yeah, I should get lost." Rachel said.

"Where's Nick?" Chase asked.

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah."

Brooke whispered not to talk about it anymore, Chase nodded, "Alright, so we better so check on Emma"

Brooke nodded and they stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Emma's face lightened up with she saw her parents walk in together. They both sat down on either side of her. "Baby, the doctor is going to come and examine you in a couple of minutes, and then we're going get going to New York alright?"

Emma nodded and gave her mom a hug, but then looked at Chase, "What about dad?"

Brooke looked down; they hadn't talked about what the new arrangements were. She didn't know if Chase had planned to just tag alone, or maybe stay in Tree Hill and send money. She was willing to hear his answer.

"Well," Chase said clearing his throat, "I'm not sure, that depends on your mom"

Brooke looked up and saw Chase looking straight at her. It was her decision? Why was it her decision? "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, am I invited to stay with you guys?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows; Chase was planning on coming with them. This made her really happy. "Of course you're invited" Brooke said with a huge smile. Chase put a smile on his face and looked at Emma. "Then I'm coming with you guys to New York."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That night, the doctor had come to evaluate Emma, and everything seemed to be fine. The doctor told Chase and Brooke to get her checked out in New York though, just to make sure everything was okay. Rachel had packed up all their things, and had put it in the car. Chase had a suitcase in his car, just in case he was invited to come live with them in New York. Brooke held Emma's hand and they walked outside to the car. Rachel was waiting up against the car door and saw Emma running towards her. She opened up her arms, and Emma jumped into them. Rachel swung her around. Why couldn't she have something like this? she thought to herself. They were joined soon by Chase and Brooke. Brooke and Rachel got into one car, and Chase took Emma in his. Brooke decided that this could be a good time for them to bond a little.

"It's a good thing isn't it?" Rachel asked her getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess."

"Why don't you sound convinced?"

"I don't know if I even want to be in a relationship right now Rach."

"Have you told Chase?"

"I haven't had the chance, I mean, we shared this kiss, and then Emma woke up, and didn't find time to talk about it after."

"What?"

"Well, I mean, everyone was coming, and I was just so happy that she was awake."

"No, not that." Rachel told her, "You guys kissed?"

Brooke nodded, as Rachel screamed, "This is so great!"

"Why is it great?" Brooke said, "If I don't feel the same way…?"

"So you don't want to be with him?"

"I don't know." Brooke said, "I just don't know."

A couple of hours later, they finally arrived in New York. Rachel pulled her car in front of Chase's. Brooke rolled down her window, and told him to follow them. Chase nodded, and let them pass in front of him. They drove up to a huge apartment building. It was very luxurious, there were columns and statues at the front; it looked like a palace. They drove into the free parking section, and parked their cars. They all get out of their cars. "Looks like you girls have done well for yourselves." Chase said.

"Wait until you see the rooms." Rachel winked.

Chase smiled, as he took his suitcase out of the trunk. He slammed it shut, and took Emma's hand. They walked to the elevator, and pressed the 3rd button.

"Rach?" Brooke asked, "You need some help?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Brooke helped her wheel her second suitcase to her room, and Chase followed with Emma. Rachel took out her key, and opened the door. She opened the door and was stumped to see red rose petals scattered around the room. There were huge vases of died rose, any colour you could think of, red, pink, green, orange, yellow and purple all around the room. Rachel grinned, and almost started to cry. Brooke looked inside and sighed, "Aw…he remembered." She told Rachel.

Rachel nodded and held her hand up to her mouth. "Remembered what?" Chase asked.

"On our 7th date, I told him that if we ever got mad at each other, all he needed to do was get me roses, and I would instantly forgive him." Rachel put her suitcase to the side, and saw signs on the wall with arrows, and she followed them. They led to a big banner above the bedroom, saying "I'm sorry" with a heart in the corner. Rachel heard music coming from the bedroom, and decided to open the door. There sat Nick on the bed with a guitar. His face light up when he saw her.

"We should leave you guys alone." Brooke said, and backed away with Chase and Emma. They closed the door behind them, and left Nick sweep Rachel off her feet. He strummed a note on his guitar and started singing his song "Shape of my heart"

**_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_**

**_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_**

Rachel had tears in her eyes, but couldn't look at Nick straight in the eyes. She was so ashamed. Was she asking him too much by asking him to have a baby with her? She didn't think it had been a bold gesture. Why wasn't she enjoying this, the love of her life, was serenading her with a guitar. She should be happy, not confused. He got up from the bed, put his arms around her, looked into her brown eyes, and told her he was sorry.

"I could have handled it better." Nick said truthfully, "And I'm sorry I acted the way I did. It's just, it's a big step baby, and I don't know if we're there yet." Rachel nodded and understood Nick's point. They weren't married, not even close.

"I am truly sorry for not hearing you out and barging out of that hospital." Nick said, "I was just scared, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm scared too."

"You said on our sixth date that if you ever got mad at me, all I had to get roses. And that's what I did Rachel. I don't want to loose you over this."

"You remembered that?" Rachel said, "And it was our seventh date not sixth."

"I remember everything you ever told me." Nick said, "Really? I thought it was our sixth. Oh no. that was the date we went to Six Flags."

Rachel nodded as she remembered Nick getting all wet on the Splash ride. He looked too cute with wet hair. But then this blond bimbo had been hanging all over him, but he told her that Rachel was his girlfriend. She sighed and had left them alone. Rachel laughed at the memory.

Nick's body came closer to Rachel's, and put his hands around her waist, as music came on. _**"Hard to Say I'm sorry" **_

They started dancing together. Rachel leaned her head on Nick's shoulder and he smiled. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too" Rachel said looking into his eyes, "I really do."

Rachel had been holding something in, which she hadn't told anyone yet. The reason she wanted a child, was because she thought she already had one inside of her, "Nick, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it love?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you think, or you know?"

"I think." Rachel said, "I'm late, and I threw up a last night, and I'm scared, I'm so scared."

Rachel said crying on his shoulder. He held her close and rubbed her red hair. "What are we going to do?" he asked her.

Brooke and Chase decided to take Emma for a walk to the park. Emma had gone on the swings and had asked Chase to push her. Brooke watched them and smiled from a bench not too far away. Once Emma was finished on her swing she went to the sandbox. Chase joined Brooke on the bench. "She's a great kid," Chase said, "you've done a really great job raising her."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I think we need to talk."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah me too."

Chase sat next to her, "We shared a kiss Brooke."

"Yeah, we did."

"Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know Chase," Brooke said, "I don't even think I want to be in a relationship right now."

"How about we take it slow?"

"No; relationships are just too hard."

"So why did you ask me to come stay with you."

"I thought you would want to be close to your daughter Chase."

"I do, but I want to be close to you too."

"Not now," Brooke told him, "I'm not ready to put myself out there again."

"I understand." Chase said.

They were interrupted by a girl that screamed; "CHASE!" They both turned out of fright and saw two blonds. The girl ran to Chase and gave him a hug, "I knew it was you."

The guy laughed at her and waited for Chase to get up and gave him a hug as well, "It's been too long man."

"How have you guys been?"

"Great," she said, "Missed you though."

"Aw, I missed you guys too."

Brooke cleared her throat; she didn't know who these people were. Chase turned to face Brooke, as she stood up. "Right, Jackie, Rick, this is Brooke. Brooke this is Jackie and Rick. We went to school together."

"Oh, that's nice. How do you guys know each other?"

"Rick was my best friend, and Jackie and I dated."

"Oh," Brooke's voice got a little high, "That's cute."

"Hey, man. We got to go, but it was great seeing you." Ricks said.

We'll call you." Jackie said and was waiting for a number.

"Yeah." Chase said and turned to Brooke, for the number.

"Right." Brooke said taking out a piece of paper and pen from her purse. She wrote it down for Jackie and gave it to her, "Here you go hun"

"Oh, before we go." Jackie said, "You think we could go out some time?"

Chase looked over at Brooke, she starred off to watch Emma, she knew Chase was looking at her, and wished he would stop. Jackie felt the tension between the two of them, "Unless you're seeing someone...?" Chase nodded; Brooke was clearly giving him the sign that she didn't want anything to do with him. "Nah, nah, I'm not."

Those words put a smile on Jackie's face. "I'll call ya."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Brooke just sat on the bench and watched Emma going down the slide. It put a smile on her face to see her daughter interacting with other children, and still having fun after the last couple of days. Brooke was upset with Chase though, they had shared this amazing kiss, and then two seconds after they broke up, he gets a new girlfriend. This was exactly why Brooke broke up with him in the first place, she saw this coming. He would hurt her. She was hurt, how could Chase just agree to go out with a girl right in front of her. "She'll call ya." Brooke said trying to imitate Jackie.

Chase glared at her. Was Brooke jealous? She had no right to be jealous, none; what so ever. "Would you stop?" he said, "We were friends for a really long time."

Brooke rolled her eyes, got up from the bench and joined Emma in the sandbox. Chase watched Brooke take Emma out of the sandbox, held her hand, and left the park. He took out his wallet, took out the picture of Emma, Brooke and himself that they had taken together at karaoke night. He starred at it, and thought to himself, that they should be together, he and Brooke. They should be raising Emma together; as one big happy family. He thought of different of ways that he could get Emma to convince Brooke this, but couldn't think of anything. Maybe he could get Brooke jealous by going out with Jackie. He knew that really wasn't fair to her, but he was desperate. He got up from the bench, and left the park.

* * *

There was a bit of tension in the room between Rachel and Nick. She was so scared. Well who wouldn't be, considering the circumstances. Nick turned to Rachel and looked at her in her green eyes. She could tell that he was just as scared as she was. They didn't say anything to each other for a couple of seconds. He just starred into her eyes making her feel like the most important woman in the world. Nick got up quickly and started to pace in the room. So many questions were going threw his mind at this time. Rachel starred at him, afraid to face him, thinking she was going to start crying. "Well, first step, is to find out if you're actually pregnant." Nick finally said.

Rachel nodded, she knew that was coming. Rachel suggested them taking it together. Nick thought that was a good idea. Rachel got up and went to their bathroom, and brought out a pregnancy test. She stood in the doorway with the pregnancy test in her hands. Nick sat on the bed, and nodded. Rachel closed the door behind her.


End file.
